Unexpected Adventure
by ClearSky03
Summary: It all started when a certain reindeer who wanted to know if Law got defeated after being a Shichibukai. As they continue their journey they meet a certain person. Who is this person? And what secrets are about to unfold? /I suck at summaries T T Rated T to be safe (future swearing and bloody scenes) /This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone~! ^_^ **

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy and I'm sorry if there's some sleeping and grammar corrections. **

**Hope you guys like it~ :D **

**I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

It was the usual atmosphere in the Strawhat Crew. Sanji trying to flirt with Nami, Usopp telling Chopper about his so-called adventure, Franky checking the ship for damages, Robin reading a history book, Zoro sleeping, Brook asking Nami to show her panties to him and Luffy… Well Luffy was talking to a visitor of their ship.

Law sighed as Luffy kept on asking him about himself, how he became a Shichibukai. He knew this would happen after making the alliance since he knew Strawhat has this aura too make everyone around him his friend. He stood up wanting to go somewhere peaceful, but as he stood up a flying Sanji flew to his way both Luffy and him dodge it easily.

"Is your crew always like this?" he asked Luffy, Luffy replied with his signature laugh. He was about to leave when a certain reindeer, "Neh, Law… Your strong right so… I was wondering…" Chopper trailed off, Law looked at him. "Did you ever get defeated when you got turned into a Shichibukai?"

"Chopper! That's impossible!" Usopp scolded.

"A shichibukai to be defeated by someone seems impossible." Nami added while nodding.

"Yohoho~ I can never imagine that!" Brook said while twirling around.

Law looked at them, "Defeated…?" he said in a way that seems like he's trailing off. "Yeah, once…"

"EH!?"

"That is Suuuuper! Impossible!" Franky said as he did his signature pose.

"Who defeated you!? One of the Shichibukais!?" Sanji asked.

"Who did it Traf!? Tell me will get revenge on him!i" Luffy added Nami punched him as she said "Don't be ridiculous! If he got defeated, it only means his opponent is really strong!"

"Oh yeah… So… Who was he?" Luffy asked.

"His name…?" Law thought.

"Yeah, while we're at it why not tell the story?" Luffy said with a goofy smile, "LUFFY!" his crewmates scolded him. "It's fine…" Law said, "Yeah its- its FINE!?" Usopp asked in shocked.

"A way, to kill time…" Law said with his signature smile. "So let's start!" Luffy said excitedly as he pumped his fist.

* * *

Law felt the cold air brush his skin; he looked up and saw the stars shining brightly. He closed his eyes, remembering what Flamingo told him: "I want that man alive! If you need to remove a hand or a foot do so! I just want that man alive!" Law was curious, _What did that man do to anger Flamigo. Well… it doesn't matter anywhere if he mess with Flamigo his good as dead._

"Hey are we near?" he asked one of his crew. "No- oh! I can see land!" his crewmates replied as he point at the island appearing at the end of the horizon.

"Bepo, Jean, Shachi and Penguin. You guys come with me." He order.

As soon as there feet touch the sand they quickly went into the city. The people their started to whisper to each other.

"Where are we going to search for that Red guy?" Shachi asked Law, "Just look for anything suspicious." Law answered him. "Like that….?" Penguin pointed at a food stand in front of them. The food stand itself was normal except for the person eating at that stand, he was wearing a black coat that covers his body and he was wearing a black cowboy hat. The Heart Pirates walked towards the stall.

"WAH! THIS TASTE SO GOOD! HEY ! OBA-CHAN! GIVE ME MORE!" they heard him say in excitement. "But... This will be your 35 plate! Are you sure you have enough money to pay me up!?" the old woman ask as he took her plate. "Oh come on~ Of course I have! If you want jewels, pearls, silver, money or even gold. I can give it to you! Just give me more!" the man replied.

'Gold huh? Looks like Flamigo got robbed… ' Law said he took beside the man who was humming softly.' He doesn't look strong though.' Law noted. Law could only see this guy's eyes, it was in a shade of emerald.

"Costumers? What can I get you guys?" asked the old woman with a warm smile.

"We'll have what this guys having." Law replied while pointing at the man beside him. At the corner of his eye he notices the man staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Pirate…?" the man asked. Law smirked while the man nodded as he continued to eat. "So I heard you a while ago saying that you can pay this lady up-"

"I won't tell you where I got it."

"A smart one. Flamigo's already looking for you."

The man didn't say anything, instead he stood up and said: "Hey Oba-chan.. I'll be taking my leave, thanks for the food." While he gave 2 bars of gold and a pearl necklace to the old woman, the woman's eyes shined brightly. "Oba-chan... if I were you get away from this store you." At this statement Bepo the white bear from Law's crew dashed towards the man and he kicked him but the man manage to block it with his left arm.

"You blocked it?" Bepo asked in shock. Law was watching eyeing his enemy for an opening.

"OHH! Sugoi! A TALKING BEAR!" the man said as he pushed the bear away from him. "Bear…?" Bepo said as depressed aura came to release from him. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Shachi asked in frustration. "Oho… Hey.. I didn't mean to offend you or something." The man apologize while scratching the back of his neck.

"Wide open!" Penguin announce as he attack the man from behind, the man simply looked at him. "Watch out!" Law said and nearly a second past Penguin was at the ground. "H-Haki!?" Jean stated. "You guys… Out of the way." Law said as he stood up.

"You… You're the captain right?" The man stated.

"Yeah, name's Trafalgar Law…"

"Tra- Oh the Shichibukai. Your under Flamigo, right?"

"Yeah."

"Figures. Name's Red."

"You don't need to introduce yourself, Flamigo's after you right now."

"Because of the gold, well… tell him I won't give it back to him."

"Why not tell him yourself?"

"Huh?"

"Shamble."

A space colored in light blue appeared out of nowhere, he lifted his hand and soon enough the people and things there started to combine.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" a man shouted.

"HEY THAT'S MY ARM!" a woman pointed out towards another citizen.

"WELL THAT'S MY TORSO!" the citizen shouted back.

"That's one freaky ability you have there…" came a voice from a distance, he looked up and saw the man standing on a roof. 'When did he-!?'

"Are you going all out on this?" the man asked. "Shouldn't you also be?" Law replied back with a smirk.

"I see, then let's go all out then." Red announced and soon enough he was already in front of Law. 'His fast.' Law thought. "Don't get distracted!" the man shouted and swing a scythe in front of Law, but he manage to leap back just in time.

"Where did that thing come from?!" Penguin asked.

"It doesn't matter look at the damage it creates!" Shachi commented, the ground was split in to half and the food stall that was beside Law got slice in many pieces.

"Not bad." Law commented.

"I would say the same thing." Red replied while pulling himself in an upright position.

Law lifted his index finger-pointing upwards, "Takt." And soon enough the buildings behind Red started to float in mid-air.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" some townspeople shouted.

Red on the other hand was also being lifted, he sighed to himself. "I'm being careless again." And created a sphere around his self.

"What the..?" Penguin stated as he watched amused of what was happening. Soon enough Red disappeared. "Where did he go!?" Penguin asked no one in particular.

Law felt the cold blade touched his neck. "You can teleport huh?" he asked the man behind him. "Not really." The man replied as he kicked Law from behind sending him to crash on the nearby wall.

"Do you still want to continue?" Red asked Law. Law only spitted out blood, "You want to continue huh? You should know your limitations." He stated and was about to attack Law, Law quickly drew out his sword to black the scythe. "Tell me honestly." Law said, Red replied with a "Hmm?"

"You... You are only using your physical ability, right?" Law asked. Red chuckled, "So you notice? Impressive."

"Yes, truly your ability is impressive but... in close rage your left wide open." Law stated as he approach his hand to Red's chest, quickly Red leapt away and he was about run when Law used Shamble and remove one of his legs.

"WHAT THE-!?" Red said in shock.

"Just to be sure…" Law said as he pushed Red's heart out (from behind Red was not facing him).

"My heart!? Your… Your really creepy!" Red stated as he tried to standup but failing in the process. He was about to grab her scythe but Law squeezed his heart. "UGH!" Red said as he clutched his chest feeling the pain building up inside him.

"If you try to move on more time, I'll squeeze your hearth once more." Law announced while smirking. "That was close call." Jean stated. "Hmp. Your be going with us to Flamigo" Law stated. "To Flamigo? I rather die than see that guy." Red said in anger, "Die? Sorry can't do that he order me to bring you back alive." Law replied. Law put his leg back and deactivated Shamble. "I could run away, you know." Red pointed out as he stood up. "You won't…" Law replied, "How sure are you?" Red asked, arms folded. "I have your heart." Law answered while smirking. "Well…" he trailed off while sighing, "I shouldn't be this careless." Red thought out loud.

Penguin on the other hand placed handcuffs on Red, making sure he won't escape. "Oh? Seastones?" Red noted, while looking at his wrist. "Let's go." Law order as they started to go back at their submarine.

"Wait!" Red shouted, the crew looked at him with a what expression. "My… My scythe" he said while looking at it. "I'll get it." Shachi volunteered, but minutes past and he couldn't even lift the scythe. "Stop messing around!" Penguin said and tried to lift it but failed also.

Law sighed and looked at Jean, Jean nodded and lift the scythe looking really stunned. "What's wrong…?" Law asked as soon as he saw the ex- captain's expression. Jean shook his head.

They continued to walk until they reach the submarine, "Submarine? This is classy." Red noted, Bepo reach his paw Red tilted his head in reply. "It's sea water, won't you be in danger?" Bepo asked, Red shook his head and said: "Don't worry Mr. Bear, I got this. But, thanks anyway."

"I'm sorry…" Bepo apologize clearly depressed. "Can you act properly!" His crewmates scolded him and Red chuckled he jumped from the beach and he landed on the submarine safely.

"Get inside and we'll be on our way." Law order everyone went to their respective post. "You'll be meeting with Flamigo soon." Law reminded Red, Red made a 'tsk' sound before entering the submarine.


	2. Chapter 2

Red was leaning against the metal wall of the submarine, feeling either nervous or scared. He was use to this feeling… But at the back of his mind he was still quite unsure of something. What if he knows? Is he going to black mail me or something?

Law was sitting quietly at the crews dining hall, "I've got something to tell you…" He heard Jean said in a whisper like manner. He nodded a followed Jean in the next room, but before leaving he caught a glimpse of Red who seems to be thinking of something.

"What is it?" he asked Jean while leaning on a wall, "It about that man… Red…" Jean started. Law raised an eyebrow at him telling him the signal to go on. "How did he carry the scythe of his?" He asked.

"With ease, it seems like it only weight a feather…" He replied while remembering the way of how he ran towards him in a blink of an eye and how he swung it in the air like it was some old bamboo stick. "Why what's wrong?"

"I see, well… When Shachi and Penguin carried it, I thought maybe they were faking it but… When I tried to lift it up the ground even with my size… It weight was like a ships." Jean explained. "Are you certain?" he asked doubt was obviously in his tone.

"Yes, I was certain. That's not all…" Jean trailed off, Law made an 'hmm' sound. "The way he fought you, he was not using any kind of devil fruit."

"Yes I also observed that…"

"And as an observer, it seems to me that he intentionally WANT you to defeat him."

Law looked at Jean with an eyebrow raised; asking him what did the other fighter did to send him that kind of guess. "Well, it simple actually… if he really wanted to win… He can easily escape your 'Mes' since when you did Shamble earlier he looked like he can teleport". After their talk they went back to the dining hall. He was right,_ if he wanted to win, he can escape my Mes by teleporting but he didn't…_

Law was in deep thought, when he heard his crew shouting at a certain polar bear. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BEPO!?" the crew asked while shouting. "I'm giving him food." Bepo replied and placed a plate in front of Red.

"BEPO, YOU CANT GIVE FOOD TO AN ENEMY!" a crew shouted.

"HIS STRENGTH MIGHT COMEBACK AND ATTACK US ON OUR SLEEP!" another added.

"But, his wearing seastones…" Bepo reminded them.

"WELL, IT DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN'T GRAB A KNIFE AND STAB US ALL!"

"HE MIGHT EVEN THROW US AT SEA!"

"Captain, stop Bepo!" a crew requested, Law sighed and shouted: "Enough!" making the crew quite. He sighed and continued: "Let Bepo give him food Flamingo order us to deliver him alive, so his health is important." There were a few 'buts' but it died after a while. "You eat up." He order him.

"Nah, I won't eat… Thanks anyway mister bear." Red replied, Bepo became depressed again. "You won't eat?" Law said a hint of annoyance in his tone, he was done with everything today his head was thinking of a lot of things like why does Flamingo want this man, why did he wanted him alive even though he robbed him, why did he surrender in their fight.

"Yeah I won't eat; I rather die than see that fucking bird face." He replied, Law was pissed. He stood up and grabbed his sword, with great force he slammed the hilt of his sword to the wall where Red was previously leaning on, but Red didn't flinch.

"You'll follow my orders." He demanded while closing his face towards Red, "Or what? You're going to kill me, then do it. Red hissed back. He doesn't like this, someone answering back at him; he unleashed his sword pointing it at Red's neck. Anger was in his eyes.

Red felt cold blade against his neck, it was digging deeper. He knew he pissed the captain off. But he didn't regret it, if he dies here he won't see Flamigo's scumbag face. So he was glad. But for some reason he felt the blade was being removed from its previous place on his neck. Red looked up and saw a certain giant holding Law's hand. Law looked at him with annoyance and the giant simply swayed his head from left to right, Law received that signal and placed the blade back on its scabbard. Law went outside the dining hall.

"You pissed the captain off." Jean reminded him, "I was doing that on purpose…" Red said and looked at the giant. "Why…?" he asked, "I rather die than see Flamingo…" Red replied.

"Was it because of the gold…?" Jean asked again, Red swayed his head from left to right, his fist clench tight his nails digging the skin of his hands. "Why then?" he asked again not knowing if he'll answer back.

"If ever see him again, I might go on rampage… I will never forgive him… EVER." Red answered, glaring at Jean. Jean asked why, "He… killed my nakama…."

Law was leaning at the door outside the dining hall, he heard everything…

* * *

Red stomach grumbled, why did I ever said I won't eat!? You know you're always hungry!" He thought. "You stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He whined as he sends kicks on the air. It's safe to say he was having tantrums, He's stomach growled again and he whined once more. He let his body fall on the floor and whispered "I'm hungry…"

Just then he felt the door opened he quickly got up and was glaring at the door but this disappeared after noticing a familiar shadow on the doorway. "What are you doing here?" He asked annoyed. "This is my ship…" He replied. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you? Why are you so loud?" he continued.

" Well... that's because…" Red tried to find the right words but failed in the process, Law chuckled at him. "Why the fucking are you laughing!?" Red asked obviously annoyed.

"Hey watch your word or else…" He remind him as his went closer at him. "Or else what?" Red replied, Law felt it… He felt Red's glare. He sat in front of Red and said: "Or else? I won't give you this." He placed a tray of food in front of Red.

Law was sure that Red's eyes were shinning for some reason, but after that Red shook his head "You can't convince me with food, you know." "What exactly am I convincing you about?"Red paused for moment knowing that Law was correct. Law unlocked his seastone handcuffs, "I might run away, you know." Red noted. "You won't… I still have your heart." Law replied while showing him his heart that was enclosed in an ice like box. Red shrugged and said, "Fair enough." Then started to eat.

"You eat much for your size." Law noted causing the emerald guy stare at him, "Food keeps me alive" he replied and took another bite. "You know for a bad guy, you're quite nice." Red said after swallowing, "Me? A bad guy? I was not the person who robbed Flamingo's ship, right?" He replied smirking. "True."

"So, what's with the sudden mood change?" Red asked as he stared at Law, "Oh nothing, I just felt like I need to treat you properly cause you might run to Flamingo saying I almost slice your neck."

"I will never do that…" Red said while sighing.

"Why didn't you fight me seriously?"

"It wasn't the right time."

"Then when is the right time?"

"It's for you to find out." Red replied and yawned, "I'm tired..." Red proclaimed. "Seems like you also had a bad day, huh?" Law asked, Red nodded. "Sleep then, here." Law said as he gave Red a pillow and a blanket. Soon he put the seastones back at his wrist. "Will be able to see, Flamimgo tomorrow." Law reminded him. "Yeah…" Red replied obviously his energy was drained.

Law nodded and was heading out. "Hey Law…" He heard Red called out. He looked back, "Thanks, for everything." He heard him say. "Yeah." He dully replied and step out and gently closed the door. _Its tomorrow, no turning back._

* * *

The next morning he went to the dining hall to wake up the certain man, he saw him lying their sleeping peacefully his hat and coat was still on, but there was more space compared to what he saw yesterday, he notice his jaw line. Wait… Was it… Can it be? No. Impossible he thought and woke up Red who quickly pulled the collar of his coat upwards and pulled his hat downwards.

* * *

Everything went by fast and the next thing he knew he was already in front of Flamingo with Red at his side. "Oh Red! Finally after a long time of hide and seek!" he told him. Red didn't say anything, "Oh what's this? Why are you wearing seastones? Law quickly removed it." Law understand why Flamingo wanted it to be removed but he did anyway. "Yes, that's better. Oh, Law you took his heart?" Flamingo noted and saw the square hole in Red's chest. "Quickly! Quickly put it back! We shouldn't treat our guest like this." Law did as he was told, Red was rubbing his wrist and said: "What do you want scumbag?" Everyone in the room was shocked, _does this guy fear anything!?_ He thought.

"Well, shall we enter my room first." He said and led the way to a luxurious room. There was table in the middle and two chair, there was also cookies and tea placed on the table. He motioned them to sit down. Red did as he was told, "I must say that Law did a great job, bringing you back in one piece." He noted. "Shut the fuck up and tell me, WHAT. DO. ." Red said obviously getting pissed off. "Now, now watch your mouth let's talk civilize have some tea." Flamingo said and offered him the food, Red took a cookie instead.

"Civilize…?" Red noted glaring and kicked the table in the middle. "Cut the bullcrap, Flamigo. What do you know about civilize? Huh? Come on tell me. I'm listening." Red continued. "I can't take it anymore! How dare you talk to Don Flamingo like that!?" shouted the maid and kicked Red but before it could hit him, Red disappeared. "Where did he-!?"

"You don't know manners eh?" Red noted and when the maid looked at her leg he was standing there but hands on the pocket of his coat and before she knew it, he kicked her in the face sending her flying outside the building. Then next thing that happened was fast Law didn't how but Red is already pointing his scythe at Flamingo. "What the fuck do you want? If you want the gold, sorry but I don't have it anymore."

Flamingo laughed, "Who told you I want the gold?" then he disappeared and after a while he appeared behind Red. "The thing that I want…" He said and came close to Red. "Is you.." Red quickly swung his scythe. Flamingo dodge it with ease, "What do you mean? Huh? You freak." Red asked.

"Think about it, Red. You manage to rob my ship and even defeated my crew leaving them in a near death condition. It only means one thing Red, you are strong and I want you in my crew." Flamingo explained. "Sorry, but I don't team up with freaks." He replied obviously glaring at Flamingo. "Oh? Why do you sound so confident? Do you think you can escape this place?"

"Of course, there's an exit here." Red simply replied while pointing at the hole he made after kicking the maid earlier. "Tamaito…." Flamingo chanted and soon enough bullets came flying towards Red. The room was covered with smoke, '_Did he survive that?'_ Law thought as he gaze and saw a familiar sphere enclosed on the man. "Dark Sphere huh?" Flamingo noted and after a second the sphere disappeared. "My turn, Death Cut." Red began and swung his scythe towards Flamingo and Law releasing a dark aura, both managed to dodge it, but as they dodge the building was cut in half.

"That's all?" Flamingo asked provoking Red. "Don't worry, next time I won't miss." Red replied, he tried to lift his scythe but his body failed to do so, "There won't be a next time Red" Flamingo noted, "I see, Parasite huh?" Red thought out loud, "Who knew you were smart Flamingo." He added and gaze up towards Flamingo. Flamingo didn't say a word instead he fired a bullet towards Red's shoulder but Red didn't flinch instead he spit on Flamingo.

Flamingo who grew pissed kicked Red's stomach making him fall on the floor. "You know Red. I tried to go easy on you, but… it seems that you won't cooperate." He told and turned his back on Red. "No shit, Sherlock. " Red commented upon hearing this Flamingo fired another bullet towards Red and it hit Red on his left leg once again he didn't flinch. Law was silently watching and hoping that Red will just give up, but knowing this man for a while he knew he wouldn't. He was hard-headed just like Luffy.

"You know Red, I was always curious about your looks. Wondering why you hide your face." Flamingo told him. "Actually, I don't even know if you're a-" Flamingo was cutted off because there was this aura surrounding Red, a cold and deadly aura. "Oh what's this? It seems like you don't want your face too be revealed huh. But too bad I want to see it and I always get what I want." Flamingo announced and soon enough Flamingo was controlling Red's right arm and it slowly approached his hat but as soon as Red's finger touch the hat a huge explosion was heard. Left in the room was Flamingo and Law, "so he can use Haki huh?" Flamingo noted. "Law, after her." He order and soon enough Law was running after her.

* * *

Red was running around in Flamingo's place. 'Where the fuck am I!?' he thought. Even though he doesn't know where he was just running. But as he reached a corner he stopped, "found you…"

"Baby 5." Red stated, he noticed and notice another shadow leaning against a wall. "Law…"

"Look at you, you look super weak." Baby 5 noted as he looked at Red from up and down. Red took hold of his shoulder that won't stop bleeding. "Does it hurt?" Baby 5 asked tilting her head, "What do you think?" Red replied coldly. Law saw Baby 5's face blush. "What's wrong?" he asked. "This man... I want him to be my fiancé" Baby 5 replied while blushing. Law mentally face palmed his self.

"Still after me to be your fiancé, I see…" Red stated while sighing. "But fate has different route, I'm sorry but this is the end of our love!" Baby 5 declared and jump high in the air, "espada girl!" Baby 5 shouted and attacked Red; Red on the other hand blocked it with his scythe. "Baby 5…" He called her name. Baby 5 blush on how low his voice suddenly sounds. "Y-Yes?" Baby 5 answered back while blushing and her eyes were shining. "I… I need you…" Red said his voice was low and seductive he looked up to Baby 5 his eyes were tainted with pain. Baby 5 turned back to human form blushing her eyes were shinning and said; "You need me? What can I do for you!? Do you need to go to the hospital!?"

Law was watching, he knew Red was acting. "Baby 5!" he called out, Baby 5 looked back at him, and out of nowhere Red grabs Baby 5's wrist and head butt her. Law was pretty sure it was with full force, he heard a sound coming from the head butt and it cause Baby 5 to faint.

"You know how to act huh?" Law asked, "You need it if you need to survive in this world." Red replied.

"So is this the right time?"

"What do you think?" In a blink of an eye, Red was dashing towards Law, his scythe on his right hand. "Room…" a spherical space appeared in less than a second, this made Red stop on his tracks. "What? You won't charge?" Law asked smirking. "Are you challenging me?" Red replied and he did a very familiar pose. "Death Cut." Soon enough dark auras from the scythe went flying towards Law, "Shamble." Than the aura was cut in tiny pieces which disappeared in the air within a second.

When the dust disappeared at the spherical space, he noticed that the man disappeared. Soon enough he felt a very familiar blade on his neck. "Check mate" Red stated and kicked Law behind his back. Law fell on the ground. "That's all?" Law asked. Red kneeled on his left, and showed his eyes. Bit by bit Law was losing consciousness. Although his vision was blurry he noticed that Red was walking away from him.

"You won't finish me?" Law asked weakly, Red looked back at him and said, "I have a debt."

"D-D-Debt…?"

"Yeah, thanks for the food, consider my debt paid and besides you're taking orders from the wrong side." He turned around and walked away, he lost consciousness but he can hear his footsteps walking further and further away.

* * *

The breeze hit Law's face. The Strawhat pirates on the other hand were amazed of the story; Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were eating popcorn.

"Whoa! That was so cool!" Usopp and Chopper both cheered.

"It wasn't just cool it was SUUUUUUUPER cool!" Franky corrected them as he did his signature pose.

"Yohohoho~! That was an amazing tale!" Brook said while twirling around.

"I suddenly want to meet Red!" Nami thought out loud, "He does sound kinda cool right, Robin?" she added while looking at Robin.

"Of course." Robin agreed.

"No! My dearest Nami-swan and Robin-chwan you must not see him!" Sanji protested.

Law noticed Luffy who looks like his thinking of something, "what's wrong Luffy?" he asked. "Red, that sounds so familiar~" Law raised an eyebrow. "But I must be imagining things~! "He said with a laugh.

"If you guys are done with your story telling there's an island on the horizon." Zoro announced while yawning. Everyone cheered and said; "LAND!"

Law closed his eyes, 'I wonder where he is… Red.' He thought as he looked at the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, listen up." Nami order, the Strawhat Pirates went and looks at Nami. "We won't be taking long on this island; first off Sanji and Chopper go and buy supplies. Frank and Usopp go and find some materials to repair Thousand Sunny. Zoro go guard the ship, the rest of you can go wonder around, be sure to ba back here after 30 minutes." She stated, all nodded in agreement. In a while they went on their separate ways, _'Where should I go?' _Law thought while wondering around. Soon, enough he reached the plaza but as he approach he notice a crowd of people forming.

"What do we have here?" He asked a man beside him as he join the crowd. "Oh just some pirate fight." He replied, "Huh? Why what happened?" he asked once more. "Well…"

* * *

"THIS FOOD TASTE LIKE PLASTIC!" a man shouted angrily while holding a gun.

"YOU BETTER GIVE US YOUR MONEY!" another shouted.

"I-I-I'm greatly sorry… but I can't give you my money, why not eat anything for free?" the poor man pleaded. A man taller the than the other two fired his gun on the old man, "We said give us your money!" he shouted and fired another bullet hitting hit on the stomach. The customers in the store stood and watched silently afraid that the man will shoot them next. The man fired another bullet towards the roof, making a young girl scream and cry.

The man pointed his gun at the little girl and said; "Shut the fuck up." But before he can even fire the door swung open hitting one of the man in the face.

"Ojii-san!" a voice greeted cheerfully while waving, "I came for good food!" it continued. "Motherfucker! How dare you hit me!?" the man asked angrily. "Oh did I hit you? I'm sorry." The person apologize and quickly skipped in front of the counter leaving everyone dumfounded.

The person leaned in the counter and saw the man clutching in pain, "Ojii-san! What happened to you?! You're bleeding!" The person said in panic. "I'm sorry dear... I won't be making food for today." The old man explained while giving a small smile. The person saw the plate that had vomited food on it.

The person stood up, "who's plate is this?" he asked.

"Mine! Why you got a problem!?" the man holding the gun answered.

"Why didn't you eat it?"

"It taste like sh*t!" the man answered and laughed but soon enough a punch launched on his face, making his nose bleed. "How dare you throw a delicious meal and it taste like shit? How did you know? Have you ever taste shit?" the person asked. "You fucker!" another man said and charged forward but soon enough the man caught his hand.

"Let's take this outside." The man declared obviously pissed. "Is there any doctor here or nurse?" he asked the crowd, "I-I-I'm a doctor." A man said as he stood up obviously nervous. "Please treat Ojii-san, I'll pay you later." He requested the doctor nodded and ran towards the old man.

* * *

Law was listening to the story obviously uninterested but, somehow he made his way in front of the crowd. His eyes widened… _What is he __doing here!?_ He asked his self.

Standing in front of Law was a very familiar man, a man wearing a black coat and a black cowboy hat. Although he met this man with a friendly aura this man right now has his deadly aura same as the aura he felt when this person was in front of Flamingo. Looking how pissed he was he smirked, _If its Red… this guys doesn't stand a chance. _

"You'll pay for what you did on the bar!" the man whose nose still bleeding declared. "Quit the talking, attack already." Red simply replied. Soon enough the man started to charge towards Red ready to punch him. Law noticed that Red sighed and said, "Too slow." Then he grab the man's air used it as a ramp and did a back flip hitting the man with his elbow.

But before he could stand up another man came charging over him, Red didn't flinch instead he hit the man with the heel of his feet sending him flying towards the wall. Red stood up brushing away the dust on his coat. The man who shouted the old guy earlier threw a bomb at him and shouted: "YOU CAN NEVER WIN AGAINTS ME! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM!? I'M LITTLE TOM! I HAVE THE BOUNTY OF 50,000,000!"

The bomb exploded but Little Tom laughed, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR FIGHTING LITTLE TOM!" Everyone was worried but not Law if he's correct… Red probably used that… He was correct as soon as the dust disappeared a familiar looking light was protecting Red. '_Dead Sphere huh..'._ Law noted. But his attention was not in the sphere but at the thing Red was holding.

"Little Tom huh? Never heard you before, from what crew are you?" Red asked.

"Rain-"before Little Tom could finish Red dashed towards him swing his scythe Tom couldn't dodge and soon enough his left arm fell. "AH… AH... UGH!" Tom screamed in pain. "Lies…" Red whispered and did a black flip thrusting his scythe end on Tom's shoulder. Tom shouted louder. Red stood there and started at Tom, "pathetic…" and removed his scythe from Tom's shoulder but before removing it he made sure to swing it from left and right making Tom shout even louder. Law was surprised at what he was seeing remembering how he didn't even let Baby 5 bleed from their battle back then.

"You pathetic trash. 50,000,000? Don't fuck with me I know all those are lie" Red said and with another swing he cut off Tom's right arm, making Tom shout louder than before. "That was for your lie and for using that crew name."

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I-I-I-I won't do it again, p-p-please don't k-k-kill me!" Tom pleaded, "Too late… you should have thought of that when you shot the old man." With another swing of her scythe sliced the ma's stomach open. Everyone in the plaza was shock, but some nodded.

"It was right for that pirate…" one whispered.

"He shouldn't mess with that old man, especially with that kid around." Another whispered.

"What do you mean?" Law asked the man whispering a while ago.

"That kid… well… his being killing the sea monster attacking our island. "One answered. Law nodded, he knew this man was strong.

Red tilted his head to the right, "I wasn't planning to originally kill you but, looking at it now… why not slice you to piece?" He announced, Little Tom stared at Red obviously horrified. This was Law signal; before Red can even lift his scythe he took hold of his hand. Red was taken a back and leapt away, but soon the tension disappeared. Red's deadly aura disappeared, but it wasn't replaced by a friendly aura.

"Shichibukai Trafalgar Law." Red stated his name upon hearing this, the people at the plaza started to whisper. "Red." Law replied back soon enough the people at the plaza started to flee, the aura coming from this two were not good. "Seems like you were having fun." Law said observing how Red battled these pirates. "You, show up at a bad timing…" Red stated while sighing, "You see Law… I'm really pissed off right now. So can you move so I can finish that scumbag behind you?" he continued while eyeing the man behind Law. Who seemed to faint.

"What's so fun of killing a piece of thrash like this guy? Why not fight me instead?" Law asked smirking. "Oh? You want to take that man's place? Isn't it noble of you Shichibukai Trafalgar Law or should I say former?" he replied.

"Oh you knew?"

"Of course, I read the newspaper a while ago. Going against Flamingo's will, he's up to get you know?"

"Yeah, I know that." Law commented and charged forward, Red blocked it with her scythe. "You got a little faster eh? But to bad I'm still faster than you." Red observed and disappeared. Law knew what was up next, he blocked Red's kick with his nodachi, "Is that move your favorite? You've used that since the first time we met." Law noted and Red leapt backwards. "Oh, you observed?"" Red asked while titling his head. "Then how about this?" Red asked while doing a very familiar pose. In an instant black auras from the scythe started to fly towards Law's direction.

'_If I use room, his going to use that attack again.'_ He thought and leapt towards a roof of a house. Red was behind Law and was ready to kick him but Law blocked it once again with his nodachi. "See? I told you that's your favorite move." Law stated obviously pissing Red off. "You've gotten pretty good." Red answered back obviously getting annoyed bit by bit.

"Hey, hey, don't lose your temper!" Law announced and send a cut towards Red's legs. Red leapt back before the blade can hit his flesh but his coat got sliced in the process. "Augh! My coat!" Red announced angrily. "Worried about your coat and not your life?" Law asked while smirking the dash towards his nodachi getting Red's left arm but Red manage to step back only causing a small cut. "Your pissing me off, Law." Red declared.

"I wasn't planning to use this but you leave me no choice." Red said, while raising her left arm. "Death Wave." Law's head started to ache, he fell down to his knees once again he was losing his consciousness bit by bit. "Since you pissed me off, I'll let you experience a painful death."

Before Law loss his consciousness, he heard a loud crashed. Seconds later he didn't felt the head ache anymore. "There you are Traf!" a voice shouted. He looked up and so Luffy and Nami. "What are you doing there? Are you talking to the ground?" Luffy asked. "Strawhat…" Law said while standing up never been happy seeing this guy.

"L-L-L-Luffy.." Nami shuttered,

"Hah? What's wrong?" Luffy looked at Nami, instead of answering Nami pointed at the familiar figure in a distant. "I-I-Isn't that man Red!?" Nami ask obviously scared. Luffy analyzed the man looking as if he was thinking of something.

"Luffy….?" Red asked observing the young Strawhat as he think.

"THE MARINES ARE HERE!" a town person shouted.

"THE MARINES!?" Nami, Law and Red asked eyes widened.

"PIRATES GET OUT OF HERE! THERE ARE ABOUT 15 SHIPS AND ALL OF THOSE SHIPS ARE FULL OF PACIFISTA!" another shouted.

"Shit!" Red cursed under his breath.

"Luffy!" "Strawhat!" Both Nami and Law called out.

But instead of attacking Red picked Luffy up and put him on his right shoulder, Nami and Law was obviously shocked but this sudden action. "You!" Red called out towards Nami, "You're with Luffy right? Where's your ship!?" he asked. Nami was too shocked to analyze the situation and said, "This way!" and ran ahead. "Law! Let's go! Your with Luffy right!?" Red called out to Law. Law nodded and both chased after Nami soon enough they met caught up to her.

* * *

"You seemed oddly familiar…" Luffy thought still on Red's shoulder. "Luffy! You idiot! That's the man that Law told us! That's Red!" Nami answered. Red looked at Law with a 'you-told-them-about-me?!' face. Law looked up at Red and did a 'well-sorry-they-wanted-to-know about-you' face.

Red sighed and said, "Luffy I can never imagine to see you here."

Both Law and Nami looked over at the two, hinting that Red and Luffy might know each other. "Huh? Do I know you? "Luffy asked to which Red replied, "I see you're still an idiot."

"Wait... are you?" Luffy trailed off.

"Draken come back." Red said and the scythe on her left disappeared, shocking both Law and Nami. _'So, that's why he can pull it off no matter where he is.'_ Law thought.

"A-Are you a devil fruit user?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, I'm-" Red was cut off. By Luffy you suddenly shouted, "OH! ITS YOU! I NEVER IMAGINE SEEING YOU HERE!" while smiling really wide. "Yeah. Me too." Red replied.

"You two know each other?" Law asked, "Yeah, it's a long story. I'll tell you later." Red replied.

When they reach the ship Usopp shouted, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? THE MARINE SHIPS ARE ALMOST HERE!"

"YEAH DON'T YOU- WAIT! IS THAT MAN RED!?" Chopper asked in shock.

"WHAT IS THAT MAN DOING HERE!?" Sanji asked obviously jealous seeing Red and Nami together.

Red put Luffy down and looked at the town. "Oh guys! I want you to me-" Luffy was cut off by Red who held both of his shoulders. "It's not the time." Red said. "Huh?"

* * *

"Luffy get out of this island NOW." Red order.

"Eh? Why would I leave you alone here?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy, there are 15 ships approaching this island all of those ships are carrying pacifista!"

"SO WHAT!? I WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE! I'M STRONG! I CAN FIGHT ON YOUR SIDE ALREADY!"

"LUFFY! THIS IS NOT THE MATTER OF WHO'S STRONG WHO'S NOT! IF DOES PACIFISTAS ATTACK THEY CAN DESTORY THIS ISLAND!"

"NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"

"LUFFY! STOP BEING FOOLISH FOR ONCE! THIS ISLAND… I NEED TO PROTECT IT! IF TWO OPPONENTS FIGHT THEM THEY CAN DESTORY THIS ISLAND MUCH FASTER! I CAN'T PROTECT BOTH YOU AND THIS ISLAND AT THE SAME TIME!"

"BUT RED-"

**"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO LUFFY!"** Red shouted back, they knew what Red was talking about. This was about Ace…

"YOU DON'T NEED TO PROTECT ME RED! I'M STRONG I CAN MANAGE MYSELF!"

Red sighed and said, "Your still foolish… You leave me with no other choice…" The next thing they knew Red punched Luffy on his stomach making him lost consciousness. "What did you do to Luffy?!" Nami asked shocked. "His sleeping." Red answered and gave Luffy towards Nami.

"Why do you want to protect this island?" Law asked as he saw the whole scene.

"This island… they aren't involved into this." Red answered.

"Huh? Then what are the marines after?"

"The marines… are after me." Red replied while looking back at Law. Law knew this guy was dangerous but is his this dangerous to the point that the Marines need to send 15 marine ships and those ships are full of Pacifistas?

"I'll be going now." Red announced and turned his back at the crew. They wanted to stop him but he was right this island is in greater danger if all of them stayed there. Nami was already on board.

"Law." Red called out, "Yeah?" he replied.

"Tell Luffy, I'll catch up."

"I will. Be careful."

Red nodded and ran towards town.


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT!**

**MUST READ! **

_**So guys! Here's the new chapter sorry for the delay (bows) I was kinda busy ^^" But now I'm back! ^_^**_

_**First off, I would like to inform you that I added some 'self created' characters and trust me they will play a HUGE role in the upcoming chapters :D So stay with me and bear with it, if your confuse you can message me :D (I won't bite I promise~ ^_^) **_

_**Second... I would like to thank everyone with the positive reviews ^_^ Thank you so much! T^T I really appreciate it :')))) THANK YOU SO MUCH! :'DDD (bows like 100 times) **_

_**Lastly, I wish you guys could still wait for the next chapter because in the next chapter there will be a HUGE REVELATION! *insert dramatic music here* Well, not as huge as the upcoming chapters but yeah~ I wish you guys would wait for it since i guess i'll post it three or four days from now (need to arrange something) **_

_**I think that' about it ^^ Once again... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS! :'DDD **_

_**So here's chapter 4! ENJOY~** _

* * *

"Dead Cut!" Red shouted as he send a number of dark auras to the pacifista. 'Tsk, how many did they bring exactly!?' Red wondered as he leapt from roofs. "I got you now!" a marine shouted and appeared on his way. "Get out of my way!" Red shouted back and kicked the marine sending him flying down.

Red was running towards a huge tree, 'Perfect! With that height the Death Wave can cover the entire island.' But as jump toward the other roof, a pacifista appeared in front of him. The pacifista opened up his mouth indicating that it was ready to fire. "I said, GET OUT OF MY WAY! JUDGEMENT!" Red shouted and in a blink of an eye the blade of her scythe was covered with a white light, he slice the pacifista in half and continued to run towards the tree.

He managed to avoid a number of pacifista but he was growing tired, he took a short cut in a corner and decided to sit for a second to catch his breath but as soon as he sat down, four pacifista came down from the sky. _'You've got to be fucking kidding me!' _Red thought and the pacifista opened up their mouths to fire towards Red. As the dust disappeared a faint light was surrounding Red. "I'm sick and tired of you huge robots…" Red said under her breath and held his scythe tightly. "Rotation." Then Red spin around cutting the pacifistas in half.

Red ran towards the tree but as soon as he got there, a familiar figure was leaning at the tree. "Red." It said, "Vice Admiral MM" Red answered back. Just after a second the two clash. "I should have known you're the only guy that can make these events possible." Red noted he was glaring at the Vice Admiral.

"Red, I came here to arrest you. For all the th-"the admiral was cut off he felt the cold point of the scythe in his stomach. "Sorry admiral, can talk to you right now. Luffy's waiting for me, if he wakes up and finds out I'm not there he's going to get mad at me." Red said, "Critical point." And in a blink of an eye he thrust the blade of the scythe at the admiral. The admiral cough out blood. He threw the admiral down the hill then went to his way. But he felt a sharp pain on his chest. _'Not this again…'_

* * *

Luffy was raging, Red was left in the island. "Nami! Stir the ship back!" he order while shouting. Nami simply swayed her head from left to right. "I can't do that Luffy, we can get caught." Nami replied. Luffy took hold of her shoulder "I don't care! Red needs me!" The crew made every way possible to calm Luffy down but they couldn't.

"What if Red is in danger!?" Luffy replied to them. This was Law's signal to step in. "Listen, I don't want to step in this conversation of yours but Red told me to tell you he'll catch up." Law started. Luffy was furious, "The only thing that you can do is to trust him." Law told him, he trusted Red's words _'he will catch up'_ he thought. Luffy sat down obviously worried and furious about the thing that happened a while back.

"What's this fuse all about?" A voice came said they all look up and saw familiar figure sitiing their legs crossed his arm supporting his chin. Luffy's eyes lit up, "RED!" he cheered.

"Nice seeing you to Luffy." Red replied and jump down as soon as he landed Luffy gave him a tight hug. "Hey Luffy, I can't breathe, hey… wait a second... are you crying!?" Red asked obviously surprised about the captain's sudden behavior. "Just _*sobs*_ really happy _*sobs*_ to see you _*more sobs*_" Luffy replied due to the fact that he was sobbing too much it was barely understandable Red pulled away as quickly as possible. He laughed "Hey hey! Don't cry!" he said as he messed Luffy's hair. He made an effort to cheer up Luffy but it all failed, in the end he end up hugging Luffy. "I miss you." Red said as he bury his face on Luffy's shoulder, the crew watched in silent but there was a small smile across their faces. Luffy cried even more and replied "I missed you too!" Red couldn't help not to laugh and mess Luffy's hair.

"Ah... umm... Red-san?" Nami called up, Red looked at Nami. "Thank you for the help, I while back… I mean thank you for sacrificing yourself just to let us escape…" Nami trailed off. Red tilted his head, a hobby that Red always does Law observed. "Nah~ don't mention it! I did for Luffy and his nakamas." He replied. "S-S-So cool!" Nami, Usopp and Chopper thought with sparkling eyes. "No! Nami-chan! Don't fall for this man's charms!" Sanji said or more likely pleaded while crawling on the floor and was extending his arm towards Nami.

"This is one unique crew you got here." Red noted as he scanned the deck. "Oh hey! Law! Thanks for telling Luffy!" he said as soon as he's eyes caught Law. Law waved it off and said "no that you're here why not tell us how you two met, since I'm really curious."

"Oh? What's this? The great Law wants to hear it?" Red asked making fun of Law. "Hey, you told me back there in the village you'll tell me. Besides… Strawhat's been hugging and crying all this time, might be a mighty tale." He answered as he pointed towards Luffy who was still hugging and crying nonstop. "Well.. yeah I do admit that I told you that… Okay I'll tell you guys… But, before that…" Red said as he pushed Luffy away and said, "Luffy my coat is wet from your tears, stop it!"

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)** Foosha Village…

"Garp-san!" a villager called out while running, these cause everyone to focus on the Marine. "Hmm? What is it?" Garp asked while picking his nose. "P-P-Pirate ship!"

Garp walked at the beach side and soon enough he saw a big pirate ship putting down their anchor, Garp on the other hand walked closer to the ship, observing how big it ship was. "M-Marine?! Rainbow-san! There's a Marine here!" he heard a crew shout. "Marine?" he heard a voice said and soon enough the person went down. He saw a woman in her 30s standing there he was wearing a silver coat and her multi colored hair shined in the suns rays.

"Oh, the hero of the marine. Monkey D. Garp, if I'm not mistaken?" She asked with a smile."Yes, who are you?" Garp asked eyeing the woman if she was carrying any weapon. "They call me Rainbow, it's nice to meet you." Rainbows introduce her self still smiling.

"What brings you pirates here? Are you here to steal this village money?"

"Steal? Oh no! You are greatly mistaken!" she replied while laughing a bit.

"If you are not here to steal, then what for?"

"We are here too look for our nakama."

"Nakama?"

"Yes, you see that kid got eaten by the waves when we were at the nearby island, so we are just here to check that kid got washed up here."

"That kid?"

"Yes, actually the nakama that I'm talking about is just a child."

"I see, then come with me to the village will see if they found anything like that kid you're looking for." Garp suggested he wasn't shock about the fact that there was a kid in a pirate crew; he saw a lot of those in his work quite frankly it was very common.

"Can a couple of people got with us?" Rainbow asked, obviously worried. She was afraid that this marine will imprison her. Garp nodded in agreement, "Thank you." Rainbow replied. "Orange! Green! Come with me!" Rainbow shouted and called out at the same time. A few seconds later two persons came down from the ship.

"Its nice to meet you Sir. Monkey D. Garp, I'm Orange." A man in said by the looks of it he might be 18 years old, he had orange hair and black eyes, he was wearing a plane t-shirt, black pants and black shoes. Garp notice a shoot gun on his back.

"WOW! ITS YOU! THE HERO OF THE MARINES! MONEKY D. GARP! ITS VERY NICE TOO MEET YOU SIR!" a woman said while shaking Garp hand. By the looks of this woman she might be around 25. She was wearing a green robe while both her eyes and hair were colored black.

"Green! Get back here!" Orange scolded but Green stuck her tongue out. " It's not every day you meet someone as famous as he is! Sir can I get an autograph? " Green replied. Orange grab her by her coat and drag her by his side. Garp couldn't help not to laugh. "I'm sorry, your crew is really unique." He remarked. They reach the village after a few minutes. But there was one thing on his mind, _'If I'm not mistaken this woman has a bounty of 400,000,000… She can be dangerous, better keep an eye on her…'_

* * *

**(FLASHBACK) **Gray Terminal…

"ACE! SABO!" a young Luffy called out while running getting the attention of the other two. "ACE! SABO! Guess what! Guess what!" he continued while jumping up and down he was obviously excited. "What?" both of the other two asked in unison. "Guess!" Luffy replied. Both tried a couple of things but none of them were correct.

"Luffy, what the heck did you find!?" Ace asked growing pissed of the young strawhat. "Oh, okay looks like you guys couldn't guess it, oh well…" Luffy trailed off. "Luffy!" both called out. "Okay, okay… I found a treasure box!"

"A treasure box!?" both asked in shock. "Yeah! It was really huge!" Luffy said as he describe the box using his tiny arms. "Where is it?!" Sabo asked. "The forest near the beach!" Luffy replied. The three of them ran towards the forest.

As they arrive they did saw the treasure box under an open tree trunk. "See! See!" Luffy said excitedly, "Good job Luffy!" Ace said as he was about to grab the treasure box. "Wait!" Sabo called out.

"What's wrong?" Ace asked.

"Don't you think it's strange for a treasure box to be left here unguarded? " Sabo replied while looking around the area for anything suspicious.

"Your right…" Ace commented while realizing that Sabo was right and stood up.

"Who cares? Maybe the person that left this here is an idiot." Luffy stepped in and grab the treasure box. A wild wind suddenly blew hard, "LUFFY! GET OUT OF THERE!" Ace and Sabo called out.

The next thing they saw was Luffy flying away by a kick made from an unfamiliar figure. "What are you doing with my treasure!?" the figure asked obviously angry. The figure was almost the same height of Luffy, Ace and Sabo. It was wearing a black cowboy hat and a black red cloak. "Wait… wait... we can explain..." Both trailed off. "Then do it! I'll give you guys 30 seconds!"

* * *

"Oh~ so that's how it is… Sorry for kicking you Luffy." The kid said. "Ouch…" Luffy said while rubbing his swollen cheek. "hey kid, what's your name?" Ace asked.

"My name…?" the kid repeated as if he was shock.

"Yeah, don't you have one?" Sabo replied.

"Maybe he doesn't know what a name is? It's like a identi- OUCH!" Luffy couldn't finish because Ace smacked him across his head. "What's wrong?" Ace asked hearing the sudden worried voice. "Are you sick?" Sabo added.

"No, it's just..." the kid trailed off, "Never mind... name's Red." He stated.

"Red as in the color?" Luffy asked, Red only nodded in reply.

"So what are you doing here all alone?" Sabo asked.

"I got eaten up by the waves, thankfully I'm alright"

"Eaten? Does that mean that you're from another island!?"- Ace

"Yep! Oh~ I forgot to tell you guys, I'm also a pirate." –Red

"Eh.. EHH!?" Ace, Luffy and Sabo reacted with wide eyes.

"How did that happen!?" Sabo asked shocked the other two were also shocked they couldn't even talk.

"Oh! It started whe-" Red was cut off as he felt a familiar presence around them. "What's wrong?" Luffy asked as he noticed that Red stood up and was looking around like he was looking for something. "Red…?" Ace asked concerned. "SABO GET DOWN!" Red shouted. Before Sabo can react he was lifted in the air.

"SABO!" Ace and Luffy called out shocked of what was happening. "I… I..I can't breathe!" Sabo announced as he felt a pair of hands holding his neck. "Tsk, let him go!" Red shouted at no one in particular and kicked the air resulting Sabo to fall on the ground. "Sabo! Are you alright!?" Ace asked, Sabo managed to nod while catching his breath. "Red, what's happening!?" Luffy asked.

"That's not important right now!" Red replied while looking at something in front of him. Seconds later Red was being lifted up in the air. "RED!" the trio called out, "Don't touch me!" Red shouted and bit the air in front of him resulting for someone to shout 'ouch!' Red ran towards the open tree trunk eventually he grab the box and threw it at their direction. They manage to dodge it before they could complain Red shouted: "GET OUT OF HERE! YOU GUYS TAKE THAT TREASURE BOX! I SAW A MARINE SHIP A WHILE AGO REPORT IT TO THEM I'LL HOLD THIS GUY OUT!"

"We won't leave you here!" Luffy shouted but Red shouted back even louder than Luffy, "IDIOT! WHAT CAN YOU DO TO AN ENEMY YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE!?"

* * *

_**Thank you for reading chapter 4~ **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy it! :D **_

_**See you guys on the next chapter :DD  
**_

_**P.S: If I can squeeze the next chapter in my schedule I'll try, okay? :D **_


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY GUYS! I'M SORRY ABOUT THE SUPER DELAY! (cries) **

**Our family vacation got extended and I was not able to update! TT^TT **

**I'M SO SORRY! (bows ) **

**But here's Chapter 5, Hope you guys like it (even thought it was delayed ) TT^TT**

**ENJOY READING! **

* * *

"GYAAAHAHA!" Luffy shouted in the middle of the story while pointing his index finger at Red, making the crew to focus their attention on him. "Luffy? What's wrong?" Red asked obviously worried about the sudden event. "There's… There's… You… You're different…" Luffy trailed off.

"Different?" The crew repeated in confusion, "Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while. But Red, there's something really different about you…"

Red simply tilted his head, "Is it your voice? Your voice did become deeper, is it you gesture or is it you clothes…?" He trailed off. Red stared out Luffy but Law knew he was smiling. "So you do remember…" Luffy response with a 'huh'. Red chuckled at this and said: "You'll know soon Luffy, if the right time comes." Law was observing Red's gestures and movement.

'_Something different…? He looks the same as last time we saw each other…' _He thought while eyeing him as if Red felt the stare he started at Law back, Law on the other hand raised and eye brow (like asking 'what-is-strawhat-talking-about?) Red simply bringing his shoulder in an up and down motion (as if replying I-don't-know-but-maybe-I-know-but-I-just-don't-want-to-tell-you-guys)once and fixed his cowboy hat, during the process he saw the glimpse of his jaw line. _'That jaw line…'_ he thought as he remember the first time he saw it. _'There's something really suspicious about it…' _Then the next thing he knew Red was staring back at him even though his mouth was covered he knew that under that hat and coat, Red was smiling at him. He felt something weird imagining Red smiling.

* * *

"LET GO BACK! RED NEEDS US!" Luffy shouted as he was being drag by Sabo and Ace was following behind dragging the treasure box. "Shut up Luffy!" Sabo order. "BUT—" Luffy was cut shortly by Ace "Idiot! Red was right, what can we do against an enemy that we can't even see!?"

"What can we do to help him then!?" –Luffy

"The only thing we can do is to get help from the marines!" –Ace

"Grandpa won't listen!" Luffy protested.

"We've got to try Luffy!" Sabo answered him back.

"No! I'm sure grandpa won't listen! If you guys won't listen then..." Luffy trailed off.

"Then what!?" Ace asked him.

"Then I'm going to save him alone!" Luffy answered and ran back to the previous scene.

"Luffy!" Ace was about to run after him but Sabo grab his hand and said "We need to get to the marines!" Ace nodded in approval and ran towards the village.

* * *

"Little Red~ Come out and play~" the shadow said as it swirled around the trees. Red was hiding a few meters away but he can hear it clearly the voice of the shadow. "Red~ Come on~ I know you're here~" it said. Red was holding his left arm as blood flowed out from it, but he was not trembling. _'I can escape this; he might be a shadow but his still and idiot…" _He thought and stood up ready to dash away from the shadow man but as he was about to dash away… "RED! I CAME TO HELP YOU!" a voice shouted.

"It seems like the kid that you're looking for is not here." Garp informed the trio, Rainbow sighed and replied: "Yes, it seems like it…"

"I wonder where Red went…" Green thought out loud obviously worried about the little kid. "Let's go Rainbow-san, Red might be at the other island." Orange informed them as he step on the deck. He sighed also, "We need to find Red… That kid might be in trouble…"

Rainbow bowed down at Garp and said, "Thank you for your help, Garp-san. I assume you will report this to the headquarters?"

"I might, but you guys didn't do anything wrong… So I'll let this slide." He replied, Rainbow's eyes widen in shock. "You will be the one who's going to get in trouble if you do that." Rainbow informed him but Garp only laughed as a reply.

"Thank you for your help." Rainbow said as she extended her hand. "No problem, I apologize for not finding your nakama." Garp replied as he took Rainbow's hand and did the handshake. As Rainbow was to step on the deck..,

"OLD MAN!"

They turned around and saw Ace and Sabo running towards them, "What is it Ace?" Garp asked the kid. "Luffy he..." Sabo trailed off while catching his breath. "Luffy what?" Garp asked again. They told the whole story and soon enough the puzzle came to pieces. "Excuse me but… did you say the kid's name was Red?" Rainbow asked them both as she overheard the conversion. "Yes! That kid Red is in danger!"

"Where is Red?"

"Wait… who are you?"

"I'm a nakama of Red…" Rainbow replied while smiling. "Oh! Okay lady come with us!" Sabo said as he prepared to ran back to the forest. "Stop." Garp ordered they immediately and looked at Garp.

"They might be playing around." Garp informed Rainbow, there was a hint of protest in their faces this didn't last long because they heard an explosion from the forest. "Seems like they are not playing around." Rainbow noted and looked at Ace and Sabo with a nodded.

The shadow man was holding Red up in the air blood was oozing out of him. Luffy on the other hand was lying on the ground blood coming out of his head. "See Red? If you gave yourself to me, then your friend there won't be injured badly." The shadow man stated while chocking Red, Red on the other hand was struggling in his grip. "Do you want to die now, Red? Well, since I'm a good guy I will grant you one wish. Tell me what is it dear Red?"

"Fuck you…" Red whispered resulting for the shadow man to hold Red's neck harder. "Well good night little Red." He said and raised his other arm.

"Let go of Red!" They heard a voice scream and when they followed by a flying kick towards the shadow causing Red to fall on the ground but he was caught by a multi-colored hair woman. "Red? Are you alright?" the voice asked calmly. "R-R-Rainbow-san…?" Red replied back as tears went rolling down his cheek. "Calm down, I'm here Red…" Red comforted him and hug Red tightly.

"Rainbow." The shadow stated firmly, "I can finally kill you h-" he was cut off by Rainbow, "Come, let's go home Red." Rainbow said as she stood up and went to leave the scene. "DON'T IGNORE ME!" the shadow said and was about to grab Rainbow but was stop by Green. "Get away!" Green shouted and kicked the shadow figure away sending him flying a second past and seven bullet shots were fired. "That guy never knows when to give up, huh?" Orange commented and palced the gun at his back.

* * *

Red stood up making the crew to look at him, "Something wrong Red-san?" Chopper asked but Red didn't answer instead he looked in a distant the crew watched and soon enough a marine ship was at a distant. The marine ship stopped a few meters away, "boy… you guys are really persistent huh?" Red asked and soon enough Vice admiral MM was there standing before them.

"Strawhat pirates, hand over that man Red." Vice Admiral MM declared, but Luffy was picking his nose in a response and said; "Why would I hand Red to you?" Making the marines shocked.

"I see, so you don't know yet. Red this people know you but they don't know your current status huh?" he asked Red, Red shrugged his shoulder in response. "I see, of course… the man standing in front of you is the man Red this man has a bounty of 430 000 000…" the admiral started.

"430 000 000!?" the crew shouted and looked at Red once again Red shrugged his shoulder in response. "Wow Red! You must be really powerful!" Luffy stated in amazement, Law looked at Red and said, "No wonder, your powerful." Red tilted his head to the right.

"That's not all; Red is also a member of the Rainbow pirates." The admiral added, "Rainbow pirates?" Zoro asked and look towards Robin. Robin nodded "A very powerful crew, they've been challenging the Marines and The World Government. There were also rumors about an alliance between them and Dragon." She explained, "With Dragon!?" the crew looked again at Red and he shrugged his shoulder once again. _'How powerful is this man…'_ Law thought.

"They attacked 5 Marine headquarters this past month, and that man Red. Is the right hand man of Rainbow, the 1st Division Commander of the Rainbow Pirates, Red or should I say Grim Ripper of the South Blue?"

"Grim Ripper!?" Robin asked in shocked, "What's wrong Robin?" Nami asked concerned in her female crew member. "Red-san, you're the Grim Ripper?" she asked him. "I don't know really, when I saw some Marines, they started to shout 'it's the grim ripper!" Red recalled. "I wonder why thought…" He trailed off. "It's because of your scythe. " Law answered. Red response with a long 'ohh..'

"Now, hand over Red and will tell the headquarters that he wasn't with your crew." The vice-admiral announced. "We won't be handling over no one." Luffy replied back while picking his nose and looked towards Red. "Red, I think I know what's different with you…" Red loosen up a bit.

"Fine, fire the cannon balls!" the admiral ordered. Soon enough cannon balls started to fire their way. But it never hit. Red was standing in front and the Thousand Sunny was inside a circular light. "Really Luffy? What is it then?" Red asked Luffy.

"Your aura!" Luffy replied confidently, Red chuckled "Nope, your wrong. I'll give you a hint it something with my clothes." He replied. "Your clothes…?"

"Vice Admiral! Red's using Dead Sphere!" a crew shouted, the admiral was angry. "Continue to fire! No matter what happens it's just a shield!" The admiral shouted back. Law was about to unleash his sword but Red stopped him, "no, stay back." Law raised an eye brow towards him and Red replied. "I won't call it Death Sphere if it's just a shield."

"Repel…" Red stated and soon enough the cannon balls were sent back to the Marine ship. Law smirked, "I see. You really are something."

"Suuuuuper Cool!" Franky stated in excitement while doing his signature pose. "Amazing…" Sanji said impressed. The other member of the crew were smiling, she was indeed strong.

"Hmm, I'll destroy their ship then." Red announced walking towards the deck. "REDD!" Luffy shouted making Red to stop on her tracks, "what is it?" Red asked, Luffy smiled and pointed at Red "I know now! The thing that is different about you is-!"

"L-L-Luffy now is not the ti—"Red was about to stop Luffy but it was too late, "YOU'RE WEARING MAN'S CLOTHES!" Red face palmed himself the crew looked at Red while the Marines were laughing, Nami punched Luffy and shouted "OF COURSE HE'S WEARING MAN'S CLOTH! HE'S A MAN!"

"Idiot Strawhat!" a marine shouted while laughing.

"What kind of joke was that!?" another shouted.

"Red is a man strawhat!" the admiral replied while laughing.

"Why are you guys laughing about?" Luffy asked clueless.

"Luffy! Red's a man! So what's wrong in wearing man's cloth!?" Usopp replied back, making Luffy shock and looked at Red. "You're a man Red!?"

Law didn't know what was happening, he looked at Red and raised an eyebrow at him. "What is strawhat talking about?" he asked Red, but Red did not reply instead Red laughed, a very loud laugh while his hand was place on his forehead. "Luffy _*laughs*_ you idiot! _*laughs*_" Red said in between laughs making both the marines at the crew to stop laughing. Red wiped a tear in the corner of his eye; Law heard Red muttered 'that was funny.'

"It's true that I'm wearing man's cloth, but didn't I told you never to tell about it out loud?" Red reminded him, making Luffy froze. Luffy bowed deeply and said, "I'm so sorry Red!"

Red replied with a laugh and said, "Its fine, you already said it so… what the point of hiding?" Law was confused and so was everyone, "what are you talking about?" he asked Red. "I thought you notice? Or maybe was it my imagination?" Red replied while taking off the coat.

All of them froze; under the coat was a woman's body similar to Nami's and Robin's. "What the-!?" all of them shouted, "A proper introduction is needed, don't you think?" Red said and remover the black cowboy hat letting her hair blonde hair fall gracefully. Everyone was speechless; Red was not a man but a woman! A very beautiful woman with the body like Nami and Robin, she wore a red tank top, jeans and brown boots, she had a letter 'R' tattoo on his right arm. She was indeed beautiful with her blond hair (up till her elbow) and her green eyes were shinning in the sunlight. It was a beauty that can match Boa Hancock's!

They were all silent even the Marines, "What's wrong? Cat's got your tongue?" Red replied as she tilted her head and smile. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Red the 1st division commander of the Rainbow pirates. It's nice to meet you guys. "Red said as she smiled brightly. "Oh yeah, you guys are wrong. I'm not a guy. I'm a woman." She added while smiling.

"Eh…. EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" all of them shouted all at once.


	6. Chapter 6

"Red… You're a woman!?" Law asked still in shock both the strawhat pirates and the marines were just staring at Red. "Don't I look like a woman to you, Law?" Red replied teasing Law. "No… its j-"Law was cut off by Red "Well, I never did told you anything about my gender, but I thought you know, or maybe not?"

"Red! You grew up to be a beautiful woman!" Luffy commented and went close to the two. "You really did change, you became more feminine?" he added while looking at Red up and down. "Did you get some surgery or something?" Red laughed and hit Luffy across the back, "silly Luffy~" both of them laughed.

"But everyone's reaction was the same when we we're kids, right?" Red asked Luffy as he looked at the crew. Luffy laughed and replied with a yup.

* * *

Luffy woke up after a long time of sleep, "where am I?" he thought out loud. He thought and suddenly everything that happened a day before came flooding on his mind. He quickly ran outside and saw Ace, Sabo and an unfamiliar woman wearing a yellow coat. "WHERE'S RED!?" he asked the trio. "Red's still sleeping, but you seemed to be in a good condition. I'll report this to Rainbow-san." The woman stated and was about to leave when Luffy grab the hem of her coat. "Take me to Red!" Luffy requested. The woman raised an eyebrow at him.

"Luffy stop moving you still need to rest!" Sabo reminded him but Luffy didn't move. "Child, you need to sleep." The woman said. Luffy shake his head, "Child…" the woman called out. "Forget it lady, if Luffy wants something you just need to give it to him." Ace step in while looking at the woman in yellow. "Come on lady me and Sabo were requesting this earlier too, allow us please." He added as he bow, Sabo followed and Luffy, well… Well… they made him bow.

The woman in yellow sighed but then she smiled, "Sure, but I can't promise you anything. Since Rainbow-sama might not allow you three but I'll do what I can, okay?" The trio smiled at this and bowed, "Thank you so much lady!" they thanked the woman in unison.

They walk towards the beach and the three kids were amazed on how big the ship was. "So huge!" Luffy said excitedly and threw his arms on the air. "Rainbow-sama!" the woman called out soon enough Rainbow peek down to them. "Oh? Yellow your back already?" she asked with a smile and looked at the three kids. "What are does kids doing here?"

"They came here to see Red." The woman called Yellow replied, Rainbow jump down to talk to the trio directly. "You guys went here to see Red?" she asked and bent down to the kids' level. "Especially you?" she asked again as she looked at Luffy who still had some bandages on his head. Luffy nodded and said, "I'm worried about him!"

Rainbow and Yellow's eyes widened and they asked in unison "him…?" Luffy nodded in reply. "Wait… c-child I think-"but Yellow was cut off by a scream "RAINBOW-SAN!" and down from the ship was Red. "RED! GO BACK THERE AND SLEEP!" Rainbow order "No." was the firm reply of Red.

"No! I'll get weak if I sleep too much!" Red stated and looked at Luffy. "Luffy are you alright now?" Red asked. "Yeah thanks fo-"Luffy couldn't finish his word because Red sent him flying with a kick. "What are you doing!?" Sabo and Ace chanted together. Red didn't listen instead; Red went towards Luffy and grab his collar. "IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO RUN RIGHT!?" Red shouted.

Before Luffy can answer Rainbow appeared behind Red, "Just like the color you represent. Red, you truly are hot-headed." Rainbow noted as she grab Red and threw Red towards a boulder, Red hit the boulder with a crash. "Wah! RED!" Sabo and Ace shouted. "Lady! You're going to kill him!" Luffy shouted in protest.

"Him…?" Rainbow asked and after a second she laughed, "huh?" was the reaction of the trio. "Red, didn't you told them?" Rainbow asked as she looked towards the boulder. "I don't care, really. They can think of me as a man. I will never care." Red replied and after the dust disappear, there stood a girl with shoulder length blond hair and green eyes. "You should never think like that Red." Rainbow reminded her. "Whatever, hey did you guys saw my hat?" she replied.

"WAIT! RED YOU'RE A GIRL!?" Sabo asked in shock.

"NO THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!?" Ace asked also.

"'Sup? Ace? Sabo?" Red answered them with a grin.

"YOU REALLY ARE A GIRL!?" the two replied in unison.

"Hey... who are you!?" Luffy asked while pointing at Red, "You really are an idiot. It's me Red. "She replied back. "WHATTTTTT!?" Luffy shouted.

* * *

"Good old times eh?" Red asked Luffy as they laughed, recalling all the good memories. "When you introduce yourself to Sabo and Ace, they just blushed!" Luffy recalled. Law was staring at Red, Red caught him on the corner of his eyes. "What you staring at?" she asked Law we a smile. "I-Its nothing…" Law replied, Red just stared at her and Law avoided his gaze. _'No wonder her jaw line was different from the usual once I see in men.'_ He thought.

The admiral coughed taking all the attention towards him, "what you have a sore throat or something?" Red asked making Luffy laughed. "No time for this. Strawhat! Han over the ma- I mean woman called Red!" he announced, "I told you already! I won't be handling over Red!" Luffy replied.

"Luffy, they won't stop you know their persistent." Red told Luffy. "There's only one way to remove them from your ships path." She added, Luffy tilted his head giving her a 'how' look. Red just smiled in reply and drag both Law and Luffy closer to the crew. She looked at Luffy's crew, and stop when he saw Zoro. "Can I borrow your strength for a while?" she asked him, Zoro was confuse but nodded in reply. Then she looked towards Sanji and asked "how about you?" Sanji eyes were in a form of hearths "I will do everything for you Red-sama! It is an honor for me to help such goddess as you!" he replied dramatically. But Red was not listening at all. She looked towards Franky, "your strong right?" she asked. Franky did he's signature pose and shouted, "I'M SUUUUPER STRONG!" Red replied with a smile.

"Eh? Why do you need them?" Luffy asked confused, "I'm going to make a slingshot." Red replied with a smile. "A slingshot? You don't have any materials Red, besides that's not the time for that." Law reminded her. "What do you mean?" Red replied with a pout, Law was caught off guard by the sudden action, _'that was… kinda cute…' _he thought. "I've got all the materials that I need." Red declared snapping Law out of his thought. "What do you mean you got all the materials you need?" Law asked obviously confused. "This material." Red stated as he pat Luffy's back.

"What are you talking about!?" Law asked in shock, "Well, you know Luffy's a rubber man so if you stretch him…" Red trailed off, Law caught the idea before she can even finish. "Okay, are you sure this is going to work?" Law asked.

"I don't know, maybe… I guess." Red replied innocently as Sanji and Zoro started to stretch Luffy. "You're really unpredictable…" Law commented and sighed. Red laughed it off, and leaned towards Luffy's stomach and Franky started to stretch Luffy's stomach. "I actually need you in this mission, Law." Red called out, Law gave her a 'what-do-you-need-me-for?' look.

"Okay, so here's the plan." Red started and looked towards Law, "Go on, I'm listening." Law replied. "After I get launched towards the ship I'll use my attack called Judgment and then Death Cut. So, I want you to use your move that stop me before, so I can't damage this ship and harm anyone of you and then... tell Luffy to grab my arm before I hit the sea water, got it?" Red explained, and Law nodded in reply.

"Okay, Luffy you ready?" Red asked , Luffy managed to nod. "On three… one, two… THREE!" Red shouted and sure enough she was flying towards the ship.

"Vice admiral! There's something flying towards us!" a marine shouted and the admiral took hold of the telescope "give me that!" he order and peek there. "That's not a thing! That's Red!"

"Draken!" Red shouted and soon enough her scythe appeared on her hand. "JUDGEMENT!" Red shouted again and the blade of her scythe was covered in white light. "HAHAHAHA! You think that little scythe of yours can defeat this ship Red!?" the vice-admiral asked mocking Red. "Oh of course it will." Red replied back, she grip the handle tighter and soon enough the scythe grew bigger.

"So cool… the scythe grew bigger…" Nami stated watching the scene. "As excepted from the Grim Ripper." Robin noted as she nodded. "Robin, why does she have the nickname Grim Ripper?" Usopp asked. "There was a legend 6 years ago; a pirate crew was feared due to the fact that they slaughter everyone that comes to their way. Then one day they decided to stay at an island in the South Blue that pirate crew did things that our unimaginable to the human mind but one day… A man visited that island and oppose to their rules… when the marines came to the island… In that island's plaza stood many stakes and every stake there was a crew members were crucified … their faces were unrecognizable. Some said that the bone was removed from their skins, an organ or two was missing…"

"That's really creepy…" Usopp, Chopper and Nami commented as they shiver.

"That's not all, the captain… the captain was beheaded but they only found the skin of the head, the brain, organ, eyes and other human parts that make up the human head was not found… the marines stood their silent and in the middle of it stood a man wearing a coat, a cowboy hat, and he was holding a scythe that was covered in blood." Robin continued. "And that man, was Red right?" Zoro asked. Robin nodded in response. "Eh? What are you guys talking about? Red would never do that!" Luffy protested, Law didn't agree with Luffy, _'She can do it… I saw it once…' _he thought remembering what happened to the previous village.

"Yohohoho~ that story was creepy my heart almost jumped out then again I don't have a heart!" Brook commented breaking the silence. "You guys should see how Red-sama's doing!" Sanji said admiring the blonde. They looked towards the Marine ship and it was cut in half perfectly. "Death Cut!" They heard Red screamed and soon enough black aura's came flying out of the scythe.

"Room…" Law chanted and soon enough a spherical space appeared in between the ocean and the deck of Thousand Sunny. And when it entered the ship, "Shambles**" **Law chanted and the auras disappear. "Good going Traf!" Luffy said as he cheered for Law. He didn't reply instead he looked at the marine ship that was getting cut bit by bit. _'Grim Ripper huh… it suits you Red.'_ He thought as he observed the marine crew getting slash on their body one by one and blood oozing out from them. He wasn't sure if saw Red smirking as the aura cut the marine crew one by one.

"LAW!" he heard Red called out, Law face palmed his self, he was to amaze on Red's work he forgot about the part were Luffy grabs her.

"Strawhat! Stretch your arm and grab Red!" Law order him, Luffy followed immediately. Soon enough they saw Red coming back to the deck of their ship (with the help of Luffy, of course.) "Come to my arms Red-sama!" Sanji called out as hearts appeared on his eyes. "Hey isn't she flying back to fast?" Usopp asked. "Your right…" Zoro said.

"WATCH OUT!" Red screamed but it was too late. She crashed towards Luffy and Law (he was behind Luffy.) "Ugh! That hurts..." Law groaned as he felt his self lying on the ground. _'I never except the impact to be that powerful.'_ He thought and after a sigh he opened his eyes, just to see a pair of green eyes staring back at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**HI GUYS~ **

**SORRY I'LL JUST APOLOGIZE IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND SPELLING (bows) **

**I'M NOT A FLUENT ENGLISH SPEAKER ^^""" **

**ONCE AGAIN I WOULD LIKE TO EXPRESS MY APOLOGIES WHEN IT COMES TO GRAMMAR AND SPELLING**

**~ANNOUNCEMENT!~**

**UPDATES FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE AS FAST A USUAL BECAUSE I NEED TO ATTEND SOME EXTRA LESSONS (MY MOTHER WANTED ME TO DO THIS T_T) SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME (I'LL TRY MY BEST TO FINISH THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE), BUT I'M SURE AFTER MAY 3 EVERYTHING WILL BE BACK TO NORMAL ^^THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING AND I'M SORRY IF I'M DISAPPOINTING YOU GUYS AGAIN (bows)  
**

**SO HERE'S CHAPTER 7~! ^_^**

**~ClearSky03**

* * *

"What the…" Law couldn't finish his sentence because Red was on top of him and staring back at him. "Hahaha… hi Law…" Red greeted awkwardly, "uh… hi…" he replied. "Can you move now?" he asked. "Sorry, if I move… Luffy will fall…" She answered and looked towards the deck's railing. Law followed her gaze and saw Luffy's arm still holding Red's left arm and Luffy was hanging at the side of the ship, he can fall in any moment if Red moves. Law mentally face palmed his self.

"Can't he let you go and grab towards the ship's railing?" Law suggested feeling awkward at their current position. "They said, I accidentally head butt Luffy while I was flying back. You do know hard my head is right?" Red answered awkwardly smiling at him. "Yeah, you knocked out Baby 5 because of your head." Law replied as he recalled how she defeated Baby 5 through the use of her head. "Hahaha~ good old times." She replied and gaze down towards Law. The crew was arguing on what to do with Luffy's current situation, it was noisy but the two of them were silent. "Nice weather were having." Red commented just to break the silence between the two of them. "Yeah the weather is nice today." Law answered back. Once again dead silence erupted between the two of them.

"….." – Red

"…." – Law

"…."

"….."

"…."

"…."

"Well this is awkward…" Red commented as she smiled, "Yeah, what's taking them so long?" Law answered back gazing at the crew. After 5 more minutes of awkward silence they managed to get Luffy on the deck. "Well, if you'll excuse me." Red said and rolled towards her right side finally both stood up. "Sorry about that." Red apologized as she removed the hand that was holding her (Luffy's hand). "It's fine." Law replied while brushing off the dust in his clothes, he felt hot all of a sudden so he decided left the deck leaving Red there standing in confusion. He left the deck for one reason, he was sure he was blushing.

* * *

Later that night the Straw Hat pirates had a feast for Red everyone was laughing and shouting at the same time. "Oh dear goddess Red! Here are some super spicy Chilaquiles Verdes!" Sanji send as he twirled around and placed the food in front of Red. "Uh... thanks…" Red replied feeling kinda nervous, Nami noticed this. "What's wrong Red-chan?" she asked as she looked at Red. "I… I don't eat anything spicy…" Red replied as she looked at Nami and pouted. Nami and Sanji's eyes sparkle at this little gesture of hers. "Yes of course! I shall make you sweets!" Sanji said as he threw the plate towards Zoro's direction in which Zoro avoided it (Luffy opened up his mouth to catch it.) "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Zoro shouted but Sanji didn't replied instead he skip happily (more like imaging) towards the kitchen while he chanted; "Red-sama~ So cute~" Red noticed this and was still pouting as she looked at Nami, "what's wrong with your cook?" Red asked instead of replying Nami pinched her cheeks and said, "he was just captivated by you cute pout, truthfully… I am also!" soon enough Nami stated to pinch her cheek harder "Red! So cute!". Law was not interested in this kind of things, so he stayed at the Aquarium bar. There were several things running through his mind and he wanted to ask Red about this but he couldn't cause the crew was still having fun.

He was lying there his hat covering his face, "I wonder what will be Flamingo reaction to this." He thought out loud, "Flamingo's reaction to what?" he heard a voice said he sat up and saw Red at the doorway. "Aren't you supposed too be partying outside?" he asked while raising an eyebrow, "Well, I wanted to rest for a bit. This guys knows how to party hard." She replied with a smile. "So what about you?" she asked while sitting on the floor across Law, "what about me?" he repeated Red's question. "Don't you want to party or at least eat?" she questioned him, "I'm not really the type to party as hard as this crew." He answered in which Red nodded and stared at him, "what?" he asked.

"What?" asked Red while smiling towards him, "what do you mean what? There's something fishy about your smile…" he answered. "Nah it's nothing, I'm just thinking about something…" she trailed off, Law raised an eyebrow at her indicating her to continue. "I just found it funny how we met each other again; I never actually thought will meet again. How long has it been actually?" she explained, "one and a half-year…" he answered as he leaned back down at the sofa. "Oh~ you've been counting?" Red asked while teasing him. "I was counting… because I can't wait for the day that I will defeat you." He replied.

He stared at Red from the corner of his eyes and she looked stunned as ever but after a second she smiled again. "Oh I see~" she commented, _'She's really vain…'_ he thought. "Hey Law…" she called out to him and he simply replied with an 'hmm...' "Aren't you going to start questioning me or something?" he turned removed his hat from his eyes and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well… normally in this situation someone will start to question me but you seemed pretty relax."

"Don't want to question you."

"Eh? Why?"

"Your still having a reunion with straw hat." He simply answered and he saw her expression change but after a while her smile grew wider, "You really are a good guy after all." She commented in which Law's eyes widened before he could answer back Red stood up and said, "I'll be going now, Luffy might be looking for me."

"Yeah…" he replied simply still dumbfounded about what Red told him. Red smiled and was about to leave when he suddenly stop on her tracks. "I almost forgot!" she thought out loud and placed a plate in front of Law (she put down the plate when she entered the Aquarium bar.) Law raised an eye brow at her giving her a questioning look. "Hey don't you give me that look! I was just worried that you have not eaten anything and told the creepy chef to make you a sandwich but he said you don't like sandwiches so I told him to make anything that you like, never knew you like rice balls, Law" she explained and give her a signature smile that she shows everyone. Law was left dumbfounded yet again, "Well, see ya~"

* * *

When night came, the feast was over and everyone was asleep. Law was watching the calm sea while leaning against the railing of the deck. "Still awake?" he heard a voice called out and he saw Red drying her hair as she went down the stair. She wore a different outfit compared to the one earlier; it was black shirt (which expose about 2 inches of her stomach), gray colored jeans and her boots.

"I assume you couldn't sleep because you have a lot of things running around your mind and most of those were about me right?" Red asked as she went beside Law, "You're smart. Even though you have Straw hat's personality." He noted. Red pouted "what was that supposed to mean!?" she asked. Law chuckled at her reaction, while Red was still pouting.

"Can I start my questioning session now?" he asked while looking at Red who was leaning at the railing of the deck. "Shoot it at me" she replied with a smile. "Does Flamingo know you're a woman?" he asked, Red looked at him with a 'what's-with-that-question?' face. "I was just thinking maybe he did know that's why he wanted you. Maybe he wanted you to be he's I don't know 'woman'" Law replied. "Are suggesting that I'm beautiful?" Red commented and laughed then after a few seconds she stop and said "He doesn't know, he wanted me for my ability and not for my gender. I did rob and left his crew in a near death situation, we all know he thinks his crew is strong so when I defeated his crew he knew I was powerful. So yeah, I'm guessing he didn't know." Law nodded at this he was satisfied at Red's honest answer.

"After fighting for you a while ago, your devil fruit does seemed to have the requirements too be in the three basic categories. So what type is it?" Law asked, Red scratched the back of his neck and sighed, "I get that a lot and I'll be really honest with you. I don't know the type of my devil fruit, even my crewmates doesn't know either, you're smart right? Can I hear your opinion on my devil fruit?" She asked back and stared at him. ""I was the one asking questions but while we're at it…" he trailed off and shrugged his shoulder "I think it's a Paramecia since you can create some aura and a shield but I don't get how you can summon your scythe, It might be a Zoan type…" he trailed off and stared at her.

"What?" Red replied as she stared back at him.

"Have you unlocked your full ability yet?"

"My full ability…" she whispered to herself as if remembering something, "Actually… Rainbow-san told me that I only mastered half of my devil fruits' ability." She explained.

"I see… "Law replied, he tried his best not to show any emotions of what she just said. _'She only mastered half of her devil fruits ability… how powerful is this woman?'_ he thought. "So… there's still a chance that it's a Zoan type but the chances are only 1%" he continued. In which Red nodded in reply. "I'm only certain about something… it cannot be a Logai type, cause when Flamingo shoot you with his gun, your body took the damage." He declared, he took a look at Red who fell silent. "What's wrong?" he asked, Red sighed and said "Nothing… just really thinking about my devil fruit…" Law nodded at this. "But is there a chance that it won't belong to any of the three?" she asked, Law was taken aback but managed to reply, "yeah, it might be."

"Why were you hiding your gender?" Law asked as soon as he looked at Red, her eyes grew wide. "Why do you want to know?" "Hey, this is my question time." He replied narrowing his eyes. Red sighed and looked towards Law, "Two reasons" she started. Law raised his eye brow at her. "First, I don't know the real reason but Rainbow-san told me too so I followed because I know something's up but till now I don't really know the reason behind this get up. " Law nodded and said, "The second reason is…?" "Well… I almost got raped once." Red stated as if it was nothing. Law looked at her with a surprise expression. "W-What...?" he managed to ask. "What do you mean what? You don't know rape? Gosh! Okay it's the act of-"

"Stop! Of course I know what rape is!" Law shouted at her, making her stop in the middle of her sentence. "But… are you serious…?" he asked again, "How dare you doubt me!" Red whined, Law sighed _'this person does have Straw hat's personality…' _he thought. "Okay stop already, I won't be doubting you." He said and quickly Red stopped. "You won't be asking for the details on how it happened?"

"Of cou- Wait! What!?"

"Hey, come on… I know you're curious."

"I-I'm not curious!"

"Hey, you're still a man you know. I don't remember the minor details but I remember how it was supposed to happen, It happened when-"

"Stop! I'm not curious or anything! Let's stop this conversation okay!?"

"But…"

"No buts!"

"Okay." Law sighed at her simple answer.

"You're still amazing though." Law commented making Red to look at him making a 'what-do-you-mean?' look. "Even though you almost got raped… your still smiling and for someone with your case you still don't hate men." He explained, "Well… not all men are like that. I won't blame the entire man race just because of a single man's mistake." She replied with a smile and looked towards Law. "By the way I'll take that as a complement and I thought we were going to drop that question?" she continued while smiling the only thing that Law did was to avoid her eye contact.

"I heard your acquaintance with the Revolutionary Army, so… how many powerful people do you know exactly?" he asked still avoiding eye contact. "How many people…? Well… if we're talking about the Revolutionary Army. I spoke with a few words with Dragon-san, I'm quite close with the No.2 of the Revolutionary Army, and I'm also friend with Inazuma-san and Ivankov-san."

"Wow, you seemed to know the most important persons in the Revolutionary Army huh?"

"Yup, and if we go to the Marines… Garp-san talked to me a while back, I saw Sakazuki once but since I was weak back then I ran away from him, I also exchange some words with Kizaru but just like what I did with Sakazuki I ran away from him also, I also exchange words with Tsuru-san, I fought with Smoker and Tashigi, and I almost got caught by Hina." She recalled, _'how many dangerous people have you met in the Marines exactly?'_ Law wondered.

"I haven't met anyone from the World Government yet… well when it comes to pirates… I met Flamingo, then Boa Hancock, Teach wanted me for pirate crew, I know Whitebeard and his crew, I exchange a few words with Mihawk, when we went to the mermaid place I saw Jinbe and we became acquaintance, I talked to Kid once but he wanted to kill me so I tried to fight back the result wasn't pretty though, Killer wanted me death too, X Drake well we talked for about two times, and I ate with Bonney once." Once again Law was left dumbfounded. _'You even know the Supernovas and the Shichibukais'_ he thought again.

"You really are… someone that we must not underestimate…" He noted in which Red smiled at him. "Next, well… I'm just curios but… How many people know that you're a woman?"

"Not too many, the Rainbow pirates, the strawhat pirates, you… and Ivankov-san."

" Ivankov? How did he-"

"He saw me changing once…"

"Oh he saw- WHAT!?"

"It was by accident, I was changing when the door flew open but thank fully I was finish putting my clothes on and the only thing that was left to put was my coat." She explained and Law let out a sigh he wasn't sure himself if it was a sigh of relief or if it was a sigh of amazement about this woman.

"I heard you have the title Grim Ripper… Were you really the one that killed all those pirates?" he asked as he shifted his weight, but of them were chatting for a while now. But this is the first time (in their conversation) he saw that deadly aura of his and he remembered clearly the two times he saw it. "Oh that… Do you think I'm capable of doing that?" she replied back as she looked towards Law, Law stared at her observing that aura. "Well, from what I saw at village… You might be capable." He replied honestly, "You think I'm a sadist don't you?" she replied with a faint smile and looked towards the sky. "Well… we all have are reasons, right?" he commented making Red smile her signature smile, "Thanks for your honest reply."

"So are you from the South Blue?" he asked.

"Er… I guess…" she answered obviously unsure.

"You seem unsure…"

"It's nothing." She replied shaking her head and smiling; Law wanted to ask her but decided not to because she knows she won't answer. "This will be the last question…" he announced.

"What? Already?" Red asked back while smiling, Law found his self smiling back at her for some reason. "How strong are you?" Law asked while eyeing her.

"How strong am I? I don't know but you can test it out." She replied as she smiled, "I'll pass…" Law replied and saw the stunned expression on her face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought you'll agree with me but I guess…"

"I'm thinking this is not the right time?" Law asked in which Red nodded in reply. "Just like you told me, I should know my limitations, but don't worry I'll fight you again someday." He noted.

* * *

"Well, your question time is over. Its my turn…" Red smirked but Law wanted to leave but Red took hold of his arm. "Hey no fair!" Red pouted when Law saw this he sighed and said, "Fine, what is it?" at this response Red's expression lighten up and said, "Don't worry, it just one question." Law raised an eye brow at her. "Well I'm curious, you're smart after all…" she started.

"Haven't you really notice that I was a woman?" Red asked him while tilting her head to the right side. Law was left shocked by this question and when she saw it she laughed and let go of his arm. "Okay, you don't need to answer it anymore." She said after laughing and walked away from him. "I'll be going now~ Sleep tight." she said and waved her hand off.

"I was suspicious actually…" Law said making her stop on her tracks and turned to face him and raised her eye brow at him. "Your jaw line was different from a man's so I was suspicious but I didn't bother to ask you…" he added. Red smiled and said "Really, well... I guess that's why you were looking at me away ago when I was talking about how I met Luffy." Then something hit Law, the thing she did when they first fought.

"Red… Is close range your weakness?" Law asked and saw Red hang her head, "No, why…?"She said and Law thanked her for this. _'She's doesn't remember… good then...'_ he thought.

"If close range is not your weakness… then why did you leapt away from me when we fought?" he asked while smirking. "Was it be-"he was cut off because Red started to scream and her face was bright red (he thanked the moon for the light it provided.) "NO! YOU GOT IT WRONG!"

"You were afraid-"

"NO! LAW I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

"Afraid of me touching your chest?" he spoke up while smiling teasingly at her.

"NO! ITS JUST..JUST… GAAHH!" Red screamed and ran towards the girls' room, he was pretty sure he saw Red's face as the same color of a tomatoes' "Pfft!" Law couldn't take it anymore he burst out laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAY SO BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER... **

**I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE SINCE THIS CHAPTER IS NOT AS ORGANIZE AS THE OTHER CHAPTERS.**

**I'VE BEEN SICK SINCE 2 DAYS AGO... **

**THIS CHAPTER (AND THE NEXT) WILL FOCUS MORE ON ACE AND RED'S RELATIONSHIP **

**ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER IF THE THINGS WRITTEN HERE ARE CONFUSING. **

**HERE'S CHAPTER 8 ENJOY~ :)**

* * *

The sun beamed down towards the Thousand Sunny, the crew was extra hyper today because of the feast last night. Law woke up and headed towards the deck he was greeted by the Straw Hat crew and he simply nodded in response after a minute Sanji called over to them indicating it was time for breakfast.

"Good morning~" Red yawned as she entered the kitchen while scratching the back of her neck. "Good morning Red-sama!" Sanji greeted and ran towards Red his arms wide open, Nami punched him before he can even get close to Red. Red sat down at the sofa and yawned once more. "Seems like you didn't have enough sleep Red-san." Usopp noted and Red replied with a nod. Law saw Red send him a glare, he smiled to himself.

"Is it okay if I ask you something?" Zoro asked while gazing at Red, she nodded in reply. "What's your plan after this?" he asked. "Hmm… I'm planning to go to the island next to the one we're approaching, heard there's something big going on there." She replied as she took another bite of her sandwich. "In other words your planning to get a free ride from this pirate crew?" Law asked while raising an eye brow at her, "Yup~ I hope you guys don't mind though." She replied with a small laugh, "Of course not!" Luffy quickly replied while smiling then he continued to eat the food that was place on Usopp plate. "EAT YOUR OWN FOOD LUFFY!" he shouted.

The breeze hit Red's face and she sneezed, "Bless you." A voice behind her say and soon enough she turned around and saw Law smirking at her. "Hey, I haven't forgotten what you said about me last night." She noted with a glare. Law chuckled, amusement at the expression placed on Red's face. "So what's the great Grim Ripper of the South Blue doing here all alone?" he asked as he stood next to her, "thinking about what the crew's doing." She simply replied with a smile. "I haven't met them in a long time…"

"When was the last time you saw them? When we met with Flamingo your all alone." He noted, Red sighed and looked at him. "Part 2 of your questioning session?" she asked with a smile and said "it's been 3 years actually…" Law raised an eye brow at her and asked, "3 years? All alone by yourself? What were you been doing actually?"

"In those 3 years? I've been searching for something…" she answered with a whisper like voice but loud enough for Law to hear. He wanted to ask more when Luffy called out to her, she smiled at Law and went towards Luffy.

"What is it?" she asked Luffy as she stood in front of him, Luffy gave him a grin. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" he declared, everyone on board stood silent for a while. "WHAT!?" the all shouted together. Usopp grab Luffy's collar and shaking him, "Are you nuts!? She has the bounty of 430 000 000 on her head and you're just challenging her like that!?" he asked him.

"What's wrong with that?" Luffy asked innocently.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with that!?" Usopp shouted back at him.

"Normally, I would disagree with Usopp but Luffy, there's no island here. You can't fight on the ship." Zoro reminded him.

"If its land you're looking for I have an answer for that." Red noted everyone turned around and face her obviously confuse on what's she's talking about. What do you mean?" Law asked her but she merely smiled at him and step forward than kneel, she placed her hand on the deck and chanted "Manipulate." After a few second the ship started to shake, "An earthquake!?" Nami announced, "But that's impossible! The sea was calm ju-" she couldn't finish her outburst when Red cut in, "Don't worry Ms. Navigator, this is natural." "Natural? Red… what the heck are you?" Law questioned her, but instead of answering she looked towards the right side of the ship, they followed her gaze and they did not expect the thing they saw...

"WHEN DID THAT ISLAND APPEARED!?" the crew (excluding Robin and Law) shouted.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?" Nami asked obviously shocked.

"IT WASN'T THERE A WHILE AGO RIGHT!?" Usopp asked hysterically.

"CAN IT BE POSSIBLE THAT… RED DID YOU MAKE THAT!?" Zoro asked in shock as he looked towards Red, Red smiled at them.

"RED-SAMA! YOUR REALLY COOL!" Sanji praised her.

"YOHOHOHO~SUCH POWERFUL WOMAN!" Brook said while twirling around.

"RED YOUR BEYOND COOOL!" Franky added as he did he signature pose.

"As expected from the Grim Ripper." Robin noted.

"But how did you…" Law wondered, "Its part of the sea floor." Red confessed with a smile, "part of the sea floor?" some of them repeated. Red nodded "Yup the sea floor, I didn't actually take it I just made it rise to this level since you guys are looking for land." She explained.

"Yosh! We don't have any problems right? Let's go Red!" Luffy said but Nami punched him. "What was that for!?" he asked "Don't be an idiot Luffy! Why would you want to fight Red!?"

"It's an unfinished deal right, Red?" he asked with a smile and looked towards Red, Red smiled at this making the crew and Law confused. "But your mistaken Luffy…" she finally spoke, "Huh?" "Ace and I already finished that deal long ago."

* * *

"Captain! There's a huge ship there!" a man shouted. "What's the ship doing?" Whitebeard asked, "Its… Its doing nothing!" the crew replied.

"What nonsense are you talking about!?" a man shouted.

"I think the heat got into him." Another said.

"Hey… Isn't that Noah's Ark?" Marco noted and gazed towards the huge ship, "It is… what are they doing at a place like this?" Vista asked no one in particular. "Noah's Ark?" Ace asked and looked towards Whitebeard, "Yeah, that ship is owned by the Rainbow pi-"

"RAINBOW PIRATES!?" Ace asked wide-eyed and a hint of excitement in his voice. "Yeah, the Rainbow pirates, you seem pretty excited Ace." Izo noted as he looked at the younger one, "Do you know them Old Man?" Ace asked and turned towards Whitebeard, "I met their crew twice, and I must say it is a very powerful crew." Whitebeard answered honestly. "Ace you looked pretty excited, do you perhaps know them?" it was his turn to ask.

"Yeah, I met them way back when I was a kid." Ace replied honestly Whitebeard nodded at this and order his crew; "stop beside Noah's ark!" the crew looked at white beard wide-eyed. "You sure about it pops?" Marco asked Whitebeard answered with a nod.

"Rainbow-san… You sure that kids going to fall?" Yellow asked as she gaze up towards the sky, "I might have punched that kid too hard" the woman replied with a laugh. "This is not the time for you to laugh!" the other woman shouted. "I haven't heard your laugh for a while." A voice said and both turned around to see the Whitebeard crew.

"If it isn't it good old Whitebeard~ How have you been?" Rainbow greeted with a smile, "You're the one to talk you're getting old yourself Rainbow." He replied as he smiled back. "But I'm not growing old as fast as you." She commented.

"Well, you are right… you seemed like you haven't age a bit."

"Why thank you."

"Who's that woman beside you? Isn't that Yellow, I haven't seen you for a while."

Yellow stepped forward and bowed, "It's been a while Whitebeard-san." Whitebeard chuckled at this "You don't need to so formal. Raise your head." He said.

"So what's your crew doing here?" he asked, "we… we are waiting for a crew mate to fall down from the sky." Rainbow answered with a smile.

"Oh? Did you punch your crew mate?"

"Does it seem like it?"

"What about your crew what are you guys doing here?" it was Rainbow's turn to ask, Ace stepped forward and removed his hat. "Its been a while Rainbow-san." He greeted with a smile and turned towards Yellow, "How have you been Lady?" he asked Yellow.

"Aren't you…?" Rainbow asked and turned towards Yellow, "Why, it's the kid from the Foosha village. Truly it's been a while; I never expect to meet you in Whitebeard-san's crew." Yellow greeted and smiled warmly at him. "Oh! Your that kid! And aren't you Fire Fist Ace?" Rainbow asked with a smile than before hearing Ace's answer she turned towards Yellow "Call Orange and Green" she order.

"You don't have to call them you know." Ace noted, "They'll be happy to see you." She reassured him. "I've heard a lot about you and your sinking the Marines ship." She added while smiling.

"How about Rainbow? Your crew's been relaxed for a while now." Whitebeard asked. Rainbow merely smiled at this and before she could answer… "WOAH! ITS MOBY DICK!" a cheerful voice called out, "Ugh, Green shut up will you?" a man beside Orange hissed. "Whatever Orange, whatever..." Green hissed back, they were hissing at each other but Yellow both smacked them to make them stop.

"Your crew is cheerful as always." Whitebeard noted with a chuckle, "I believe you guys came remember the boy over their." Rainbow motioned at the two. "Hey! If it isn't it Ace!" Green called out, "long time no see little kid." Orange greeted. "It been a while Orange-san and Green-san." Ace greeted back.

The two pirate crew chatted with each other but Ace was looking for someone, "You looking for someone Ace?" Marco asked as he notice the younger member's eyes scanning the deck. "Oh! He might be looking for Red!" Green replied for Ace with a cheerful voice. "So you know Red?" Whitebeard asked, Ace nodded in reply. "If you're looking for Red-" Rainbow was cut off by Orange who shouted.

"OH THE KIDS FALLING DOWN!"

When everyone looked up towards the sky they saw a figure quickly going towards the Moby Dick. "Hey… isn't the kid falling towards Moby Dick?" Green asked no one in particular. The mysterious form crashed towards the deck of Moby Dick.

"WHAT IS THAT!?"

"IS THAT PERSON ALRIGHT!?"

"SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR!"

"DID THAT MAN JUST FELL FROM THE SKY!?"

"30 minutes…" Yellow noted, "New record." Rainbow replied at her with a smile. "Sorry about that, that kids ours." Rainbow said with a smile. "Do you mind if I take that kid off your deck?" she asked Whitebeard, he replied with nod. Rainbow jumped to the deck of Moby Dick making the ship to tilted towards the left side. "You seemed like you get some weight." Whitebeard jokingly said. Rainbow merely laughed at this and went close to the mysterious figure. "You still alive?" she asked the figure but it didn't reply. Rainbow sigh and picked the figure up and placed it on her shoulder. "Sorry about that." She apologize once more.

"Is that your crew mate that told me a while ago?" Whitebeard asked. Rainbow nodded in reply, "I would like to stay and chat but we need to get going." She apologize. Whitebeard nodded in understanding they were about to leave when Ace called out to Rainbow. "Rainbow-san!"

"What is it?"

"How's Red and where is she?"

"Red…? I see _*smiles*_ She's doing fine Ace, she's on a special mission. But my mind tells me you two will meet again soon enough."

"Is that so, well tell her I said hi!"

"I will."

The two pirate crew bid farewell and when on their way…

"Rainbow-san…" Yellow called out to the older female who placed the mysterious figure down the sofa. "What is it?" she asked with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell Ace?"

"It will be boring if they meet like that…"

"I see… but…"

"Don't worry, its true that they'll meet again, I can feel it. Besides if we tell Red about this… she will surely do everything she can to find Ace."

"I understand… I'll go get something to drink."

"Thank you." She replied with a smile after Yellow left she looked down towards the mysterious person and remove the hat that was covering the person's face. "Looks like you're going to meet your old friends Red." She stated and patted the girl in the head.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! :DD **

**I'M BACK FROM MY EXTRA LESSONS! ^_^ **

**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG~ **

**BUT HERE IT IS! ^_^ **

**THANK YOU FOR BEARING WITH ME :'))**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! **

**CHAPTER 9~**

* * *

The Whitebeard crew was resting in a small island; they were restocking supplies and all. Ace on the other hand was walking down town thinking about their previous meeting with the Rainbow pirates. A smile appeared on his face as he recalled all the silly memories.

"Hey, should we call the marines?" he's thoughts was interrupted by two-man standing at stall nearby, curiosity was getting him so he decided to stand near the two men as they chatted, he pretended he was looking at the items at the stall.

"Why would you call the marines? The whitebeard crew is here. They can protect as from the Grim Ripper."

"What did the mayor ever did to the Grim Ripper?"

'_Nothing pretty, I'm sure._' Ace thought, he knew what they were talking about. The Grim Ripper said in a public paper that he would be after the mayor and at that time he wished that the mayor has returned whatever he stole.

"But the mayor was such a good guy…"

He didn't want to hear the rest, he continued his journey and thought of the topic just now. They were not planning to protect the mayor, heck. Whoever started that rumor? They just went here to get supplies and then the mayor showed up saying thank you for protecting me from the Grim Ripper. He was annoyed by the mayor acting like he was close with the Whitebeard Pirates, but thankfully before he could erase that disgusting look on the Mayor's face, Marco managed to stop him.

He also knew the Grim Ripper, although not personally, he knew that guy was dangerous, "Grim Ripper of the South Blue" he whispered that name. That name can make almost anyone shiver in fear, he knew he killed a pirate crew and well did unimaginable things to them as the paper says, he sank any Marine ship that he cross a path with, destroying some Marine headquarters if he feels like it, and any other things. Ace first impression of this pirate was simple… he was careless and reckless.

He stopped on his tracks as he notice a gold coin on the ground, _'must be my lucky day'_ he thought and bent down just as he was to get it. He heard a loud crash quickly he looked back and saw a man lying on the ground, he received a beating Ace was sure of this because he's face was unrecognizable.

"Well… that was quick." He heard a voice called out he turned at where the voice was coming from and saw a mysterious figure going outside a nearby bar. These mysterious men walked pass him and step on the man's stomach, the man was coughing out blood. The mysterious man wore a black cowboy hat and a coat covering his entire body, _'that hat seems awfully familiar'_ he observed.

"Hey, get up… I'm not done with you yet." He announced, Ace watched at the scene carefully, the two men were awfully familiar with him.

The people around the place stood there froze at their places, he wondered why. Was it the first time they saw something like this?

"I-Isn't that the Mayor!?" a voice from the bystanders shouted_, 'oh that's why he looked familiar, wait… if he's the mayor then that man-!' _

"**THE GRIM RIPPER IS HERE!**" Another voiced shouted.

"But our mayor— I thought the Whitebeard Pirates were going to protect him!?"

"The Whitebeard Pirates…?" he heard the Grim Ripper trailed, he heard him chuckled and step on the mayor's stomach. "You pathetic trash! You even lied to this people about being protected by Whitebeard!? How low can you get huh!?" he asked the man mocking him.

A second pass and Ace was sure he made eye contact with the Grim Ripper although he can't see his eyes. The Grim Ripper tilted his head to the side. "Aren't you a member of the Whitebeard pirates?" he asked, it took it a minute for Ace to realize that the man was talking to him he managed to nod in response.

"F-F-Fire Fist…" he heard the mayor called out.

"Fire Fist, oh you're the one with the 550 000 000 bounty on his head." He heard the man commented, Ace didn't know what the man was implying as he observing him so he didn't bother to ask what was he implying, while the Grim Ripper seemed like he was thinking of something. The next thing he knew the Grim Ripper kicked the mayor and the man crashed towards a nearby building. It took him a minute to realize that the Ripper was facing him.

"Then… I challenge you to a battle."

He didn't know what hit him but when he opened his eyes he was lying on the ground, he quickly stood up and dodge the second attack from the Grim Ripper. He didn't know what this man wants or what he was doing, but from the sudden attack… he DID NOT like it.

He jumped in the air, his fist was engulf with flames "HIKEN!" he shouted, his surrounding were in flame as he jumped towards a roof he was scanning the ground. _'Where is he?'_ he thought, Ripper didn't get caught from the flames. A second later he saw a shadow emerging from the flame, Ace leapt away as the figure jump towards him and swung his scythe.

"How did you survive that?" he asked not knowing if the man will answer him.

"Why don't you find out?" Ripper replied while tilting his head to the side.

"Kagero." And soon enough stream of fire from his palm flew towards the Grim Rippers direction. He raised his eye brow; the figure in front of him didn't move or flinch. He managed to observe something; when the flames where near the figure it disappeared.

"What was that attack?" the figure in front of him asked obviously mocking him, but paid no mind because he was wondering about something. If he was correct then…

"Enjomo." He chanted once more and a circle of fire emerged around the Ripper but it never touched the figure. "What are you doing?" the Ripper asked.

"I knew it. There's a barrier surrounding you that's why my flames can never hit you." He announced.

"Oh so you were testing me, good for you. But…" the Grim Ripper trailed and lifted his scythe, "It was too late for you to notice Fire Fist, Death Cut…"

* * *

"Why is Ace late?" Marco asked as he gazed towards the town not far from the shore, their crew was about to leave when they notice that Ace was not there. "He might eating or sleeping somewhere." Izo replied while polishing his gun.

"Should I go and fetch him?" Jozu suggested as he looked towards Whitebeard but he didn't replay he was staring at the sea. "Pops, what's wrong?" Marco asked, "So they were going here." He muttered but loud enough for some to hear.

"Wh— an earthquake!?" Vista shouted as the ship began to tremble.

"It's not an earthquake, they're here." Whitebeard announced, before anyone can asked who something emerge from the ocean. A familiar looking ship…

"Noah's Ark!?" the crew shouted.

"I'm seriously going to give that kid a beating if I see her." A familiar voice announced as the Whitebeard crew looked towards the Ark's deck they saw Rainbow standing there obviously annoyed.

"Calm down, granny~" Green stated as she laughed, "How can laugh at a situation like this!?" Orange shouted at her.

"Uh…" was the sound that escaped Yellow's lips as she saw Moby Dick, she bowed in an instant as said "I'm truly sorry that you're seeing this scene."

"Oh, the Whitebeard crew." Rainbow announced as she glance towards the other ship.

"It seems like your incredibly annoyed, Rainbow." Whitebeard greeted back with half a smile.

"Who wouldn't if Red's going crazy…" she replied making the Whitebeard crew shock.

"Red!? Does she mean…" a crew shouted.

"The first division commander…" another stated.

"Red, the Grim Ripper of the South Blue…" Marco announced.

"I haven't seen that child for a long time." Whitebeard said as he smiled to his self remembering the first time they meet. How that child screamed at him challenging him in a fight.

"So, Red's here?" he asked before Rainbow can even answer a huge explosion was heard.

"Captain! That's…!" a crew from the Rainbow pirates shouted.

"That was Death Cut…" Rainbow muttered as she looked towards the town, "Red's going insane…" Yellow remarked.

"Seems like she's really insane." Marco commented then not a few seconds past another explosion was heard.

"Are those… flames….?" Green asked no one in particular as she looked at the pillar of fire emerging in the sky. "Is that Hibashira!?" a crew from the Whitebeard shouted.

"By the looks of it… I bet those two are fighting at town." Izo pointed out.

"That child... she never learns!" Rainbow said obviously irritated and step at the shore. "Captain, where are you going?" a crew member asked. "Picking her up." She replied, Yellow appeared beside her and placed her hands on Rainbow's shoulder. "I shall not stop you but bring this." She stated and held out her hand.

"Why would I need a Den Den Mushi?" Rainbow asked as she tilted her head to the side, "You sure, you won't get in touch?" Yellow replied with a smile, Rainbow shrugged as she took the Den Den Mushi and muttered "Yeah you're probably right." Then she looked towards Whitebeard and asked "You're not coming Whitebeard?" Soon enough Whitebeard jumped towards the shore and turned towards Rainbow "I will, Ace is my son anyway."

* * *

Both of them grew tired of the fight but there was no sign of them giving up, Ace squeezed his shoulder there… a cut was placed on his right shoulder. He was shock when he discover his enemy knows how to use Haki.

"Aren't you tired?" The Grim Ripper asked him, he grew to know that this Grim Ripper plays around with his opponent. "You're the one to talk." Ace spat out he managed to land some wound on the man, he managed to burn the Rippers left leg and a deep burn on the Ripper's left arm.

"I honestly didn't know you were this good, well… I guess the bounty is not just for show than." The Grim Ripper pointed out, "Aren't you done talking yet?" Ace asked as he fist was now engulfed in flame, "HIKEN!" he shouted and columns of flame went to the man's direction, "Death Cut!" he shouted back and wave of black aura came clashing with Ace's Hiken. The place was filled with dust, Ace coughed. He couldn't see his surroundings but he never let his guard down, he knew sooner or later the Ripper's going to attack.

He sniffed and his eyes widen in shock, he turned around and soon enough the Ripper was there he managed to block it using his arm although the blade cut deep in his arm, "Don't put your guard down, Fire Fist!" the Ripper stated and kicked Ace, he crashed towards a building. It was a painful crash and when he opened his eyes the Grim Ripper was there holding his scythe ready to slice his head.

He didn't know what happened next but the Ripper was send flying towards a building nearby. He blinked at the familiar figure in front of him, "You never learn do you?" Rainbow asked the Ripper. The Ripper only stood up he's grip on the scythe was tight, "hot-headed kid!" she shouted at the Ripper and stomp her feet making the ground shake, for some unknown reason the Ripper fell on the floor.

Ace quickly stood up and was about to attack the Ripper, but Whitebeard caught his arm. "Old Man…" were the words that escaped his mouth, "why are you stopping me?" he asked the man and when Whitebeard was about to answer him a familiar buzz rang around them. Quickly Rainbow took the Den Den Mushi out of her pocket, "What is it?" she asked the other line.

"Captain, you need to escape we saw 3 Marine's ship at the other part of the island." The other line answered.

"What!? You didn't even bother to stop them!?" Rainbow screamed in anger.

"Well, that did go good last time." A familiar voice answered.

"Yellow… _*sighs*_ your right."

"Did you get the kid already?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping."

"Wait… She!?" Ace asked in shock as he eyed the figure sleeping on the ground.

"Yeah, she, we don't have time for this… I'll explain later, let's go!"

They were heading towards the shore…

"Seems like you got yourself a beating, Ace." Rainbow noted as she looked back at the two pair behind her (Red was on her shoulders, yes she was still asleep.)

"Yeah, the Ripper was strong as the other says." He replied.

"Ace, may I ask you something?" Whitebeard asked, "Go ahead pops." Ace replied.

"Do you know The Grim Ripper's real name?"

"What? Isn't her name Grim Ripper."

"It's a nickname, her real name is…" Rainbow cut in but she couldn't stop her sentence because she saw fleet of Marines approaching them, "Ugh, the Marines." She muttered looking more annoyed than before.

"I got this…" Ace took a step forward and his fist was engulf with flames, "Hiken!" he shouted as columns of flame flew towards the Marines direction in an instant the path way clear. "I see you learned a few tricks." Rainbow praised him with a smile, he managed to smile back and they continued to run away but they couldn't run far when they saw a giant blocking their way.

"Ugh…" They heard a grumbled sound coming somewhere, "Hey kid you're a wake?" Rainbow asked as she glanced towards the person on her shoulder. "Yeah, my head hurts, by the way did I lose to Fire Fist?" the Ripper asked.

"No… a giant's blocking the path can you—"

"Clear it up? Sure I don't mind." The Ripper replied as she jumped in mid-air, and went straight to the giant. "Draken!" they heard her shout and soon enough a scythe appeared on her right hand, she was holding it upside down but she seemed like she didn't mind.

"Get out-of-the-way! Critical Point!" she shouted as the tip of her scythe touched the giant stomach and made a deep cut on it, the giant fell back.

"You didn't kill him, right?" Rainbow asked as the ripper appeared next to her also running away.

"Nope, say… how was today's cut?"

"It was good, not too shabby. Better than the last one."

"Well, that move was new." Whitebeard noted.

"Oh hey! Old Man long time no see!"

"Don't address old man like that." Ace hissed at her.

"Why not? You're calling him old man yourself." She answered back.

Ace couldn't argue back, they reached the shore and both of the pirates quickly jump towards their respective ships. "Yellow-san now!" Orange shouted and Yellow place her hand on the deck's floor. "Jet!" she shouted the next thing the Rainbow Pirates and Whitebeard pirates knew they were flying in mid-air in top speed. After 10 minutes both of the ship slowed down and after a few more minutes stop in the middle of nowhere.

"That was one heck of a ride!" Green shouted obviously she enjoyed the adrenaline a while ago. "Yellow has the power to control wind huh?" Blenheim noted, "I beg your pardon but it's not controlling the wind, I can only control the pressure between objects." Yellow corrected him as she stood up; the Ripper was dragging a chair with her and placed it at Yellow's side. "Here sit down." She suggested, "Thank you kid." Yellow managed to reply as she collapse on the chair. "Seems like you can't control two pressures." A crew noted Yellow managed a faint smile towards him.

"Speaking of no control…" Rainbow muttered as she gazed towards the Ripper who was glaring at Ace (actually they are both glaring at each other.) "Will you stop that?" she asked the Ripper, "No." was her firm answer.

"What are you glaring at?" Ace asked obviously annoyed, "shouldn't I be the one asking that?" the Ripper answered back. "You want to continue are fight or something?" Ace announced as his fist was once again engulf in flames, "Your on." The Ripper replied as her scythe appeared on her hands.

"Kids these days…" Rainbow muttered to herself and hit the Ripper on the head. "What was that for!?" Red shouted as she turned towards Rainbow, "You're really careless, you got carried away and almost killed a friend of yours…" Rainbow trailed. The Ripper and Ace was obviously confused, "the hell are you talking?" the Ripper answered back, "What friend? I'm not friend's with Fire Fist…"

"Ace what was the name of your childhood friend?" Whitebeard asked Ace he knew what Rainbow was hinting, "Her name was… Red."

"Why the hell do you know my name!?" Red asked Ace or more likely shouted, Ace looked stunned "don't tell me…" he muttered.

"Do you know that man's name?" Rainbow asked as she motioned towards Ace, "His name is Fire Fist right?" Red answered. Rainbow punched her once more and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? THAT'S JUST A NICKNAME GIVEN BY THE MARINES, DID THE HEAT GOT INTO YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING!? THAT MAN IS ACE! GOODNESS GRACIOUS!"

"Ace…?" Red muttered as she remembered that name, "ACE!? YOUR ACE!? FROM FOOSHA VILLAGE!?"

There was a long and awkward silence between the two of them…

"…Long time no see…" Ace greeted awkwardly while Red managed to nod in reply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys~ **

**Here's chapter 10~ **

**Sorry if it took too long ^^" **

**BTW, I made an IG account. OK just sharing XD **

**Enjoy Chapter 10**

**Oh yeah... Were near the ending :)**

* * *

"Looks like you two find this discovery awkward." Green commented with a laugh, "Who wouldn't if you tried to kill each other just a while ago." Rainbow remarked as she massaged her forehead.

"So, Ace knows the infamous Grim Ripper of the South Blue…" Marco muttered, "You two were friends back then as I recalled the conversion earlier?" Izo asked in reply as he gazed towards Ace. "Yeah… but…"

"But…?" some repeated as they looked at Ace.

"She was not this strong back then." He answered, in which Red looked at him "what do you mean? I'm already strong back then, I kicked your ass for about 10 times in one week, if I recall correctly." The Whitebeard pirates looked shocked for a minute.

"Hey don't bring that up, wasn't that supposed it a secret between the four of us, remember?" he replied with a smile. "You started it~" Red replied playfully, she leaned towards the railing her hands supporting the weight of her chin then after a second her head tilted to the left. "What is it?" Ace asked her obviously aware that action sometimes means she's observing.

"Just amazed that you've gotten this strong, that's all." She remarked, "You want to continue are fight back there?" he replied while smirking. In which Red chuckled and said "Come at me bro."

"Forgive me for interrupting but…" Yellow noted in which Red turned towards the ships' deck. "But you need to treat your wounds." She added and gaze towards Red's leg. "But drinking those medicines are yucky…" she replied with a childish tone, Ace merely smiled at this he remember what Sabo said about Red still having a girly side and he said, "you should listen to her, Red even though the medicine is yucky." "You're the one to talk." Red replied, he somehow knew that Red was smirking under that coat and hat.

"She's right Ace, you got a serious beating too." Marco noted in which Ace replied with a smirk indicating that he agrees. "Now take of your hat and coat, Red-san." The Whitebeard crew heard a Rainbow pirated plead towards Red. "Do I really need too?" was the stubborn answer of the Ripper, "Yes." They heard Rainbow answered in which Red replied with a long sigh.

"Hey, this is actually…" Ace heard a crewmate of his whispered, "Won't it be the first time that the Ripper will show her face to someone else besides her crew mates?" another whispered. "She must be ugly or something right?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Why would she hide her face if not?"

'_It's been a while now… I wonder what she looks like…'_ Ace couldn't help but to think, who wouldn't? He hasn't seen her for years.

"Will it be alright though?" he heard Green cut in while looking at their crew. "Yeah, its fine. I trust the Whitebeard pirates, don't you too?" Rainbow answered and asked at the same time as she looked towards Red. "Yeah, I trust the old man's crew." Red replied.

"Okay then…" he heard Green said happily and then Green screamed, "COME ALL AND SEE THE RIPPER WITHOUT HER COVER! ONLY 5 BERRIER FOR 5 MINUTES!" Orange smacked her and stated, "Stop that." Red slightly giggled at the sight of two as they hissed at each other.

The next thing the Whitebeard crew saw was the sight of Red removing her cowboy hat. Her medium length hair fell gracefully with the wind and soon as she remove her coat the Whitebeard crew fell in a long silence.

"What's wrong?" she asked them curiosity hinting in her green eyes no one dared to say anything. "Red you grew up as a fine woman." Whitebeard praised her with a smile, "Really? If it comes from Whitebeards mouth then it might true, thank you old man."

* * *

"Oh so you already battle with Ace?" Luffy asked as he hang his head to the side, "Yeah." She replied simply. "Then what was the result? Did you win? Did Ace win?" he asked again. Red smiled at this and said, "It was a draw."

"WHAATTTTTTTTTTT!?" the crew shouted all together except Luffy of course, Luffy merely smiled at this and laughed, "I knew it! Both of you are really, really strong! But happened to the contract?"

"Contract?" Law asked as she looked towards Red, "Yeah, when we were kids I beat Ace once before leaving Foosha Village then he made a contact with me saying if he defeats me, I would join he's crew and if I beat him… I'll make Foosha Village my territory." She explained and Law managed to nod in understanding.

"Well this sucks! I can't fight you then!" Luffy complained as he threw tantrums, Red watched and merely laughed at his silly action. "If you really want to fight me, then I don't mind."

No one dared to stop the two as they step on the man-made island, they gazed towards the two. Luffy was smiling obviously excited while Red was observing him a grin appeared on her face. "Look at how they smile at each other." Zoro noted, "They have the same features when their fighting…" Robin added.

"You ready for this, Red?" Luffy cheered as he crack his knuckled, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you?" Red replied with a smile. Luffy didn't reply as he launched his self forward towards Red, he pumped his right hand "Gear Second, Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" when his hand was about to hit Red, she spoke "Aren't you taking me to lightly?" and blocked the attack using her palms making Luffy to stop on his tracks.

"She stop Jet Pistol using her hands!?" Usopp announced in shock his eyes wide-eyed, "How strong is she!?" Chopper added.

"Woah! Red your strong!" Luffy admired his eye sparkling, "Don't get too carried away now, Luffy." She reminded him as she disappeared in sight.

"Where did she go!?" Franky asked no one in particular as he scanned the island, "Did she hide or run away!?" Nami added. "No, look closely…" Law answered both of their question and they looked back towards the scene. "She's fast." Sanji noted.

Red was using Luffy's extended arm as a rampart, she was running towards his direction. Luffy tried to pull back his arm back it was too late, Red leap a little and hit Luffy's shoulder with her right leg. Luffy's body stumble to the ground in shock, Red maintained distance. "Luffy, let me tell you something." She said the young Straw Hat looked up to her, "My devil fruit increases my speed, defense and attack. So you better be careful." She explained with a smile in which Luffy smile back. He stood up as he massage his shoulder, "I shouldn't have taken you lightly, right?" he asked while showing his signature smile. "Who told you to take me lightly anyway?" she answered smiling back at him. Luffy grin at this and declared "YOSH! RED I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU! SO BE READY!" his eyes full of determination. Red was smiling as she watched the resolve of the younger kid.

Luffy stretched his right arm towards Red; she on the other hand jumped towards the side to avoid it. "I got you now!" he heard Luffy said and when she looked at her side, she saw Luffy preparing a to kick. "Gear Third, Gomu Gomo no Gigant Axel!" he shouted, Red knew it was too late for her to dodge it so she tried to protect her rib by blocking it using her left arm. She was thrown on the opposite side but she managed to stand back up again in an instant. "Neat move you got there." She noted as he brush off the dust from her left arm. "Okay, looks like you're getting serious. Should I get serious to Luffy?" she asked while smiling, Luffy tilted his head in confusion "Yeah!" was he's simple answer.

"I see… my turn then, Draken." She announced and her scythe appeared on her right hand, "Get ready, Luffy." She added as she dash with incredible speed towards Luffy , she swung her scythe in front of him but Luffy dodge it with a leap backwards there was a grin appearing on his face.

"Oh? Isn't it too early to celebrate?" she reminded him as she disappeared.

"What!? Where did she go!?" Luffy asked no one in particular.

"Right here." He heard a voice answered behind him and as he turned his head around to see Red, she kicked him, the same attack that she's been using with Law for a while now. Luffy crushed towards the ground and he coughed when he accidently ate some sand. Luffy rolled to his side but immediately stood up when he saw Red falling down towards his direction her scythe ready to cut anyone. Luffy quickly ran away after standing up and Red landed, the tip of her scythe was thrust deep on the ground.

"That was close!" Luffy sighed in relief, "That was some amazing complex back there." She commented and lifted her scythe to the ground once more. Luffy was looking at her as if he was thinking of something, Red tilted her head to the side and said "Something wrong?" Luffy smiled in reply.

"Wait a second Red I want to try something." He announced in which Red didn't reply Luffy took this as a yes and a powerful wave surrounded the area.

"What was that?" Usopp asked in confusion as he felt the sudden wave rushed through the area. "Did he use Haki?" Sanji asked wanting to make sure, "Haoshoku Haki." Law muttered but loud enough for the once near him to hear. "Why would Luffy used that? Seriously, he does know that Red can do Haoshoku Haki too." Zoro stated.

"Why did you use that on me?" Red asked obviously confuse by the sudden action. "Just wanted to know if you get knocked out with it." Kuffy replied with a carefree smile, Red sighed in reply. "You're careless…" Red muttered to herself.

"Okay! Let's continue!" he announced and he did his signature battle stunt, "Gear Second, Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!" then he sends fast punches towards Red but she only step towards the right. "Left." She thought out loud it was only 'till then that they saw Red's eyes were closed.

"Yohoho~ Red-san this is not the time to sleep!" Brook called out, "She's not sleeping…" Robin answered she particularly knew what she was doing, Red took a step to the left this time and still Luffy's Jet Gatling didn't hit her. "Is she guessing Luffy's movement?" Franky asked as he see Red continuously dodging Luffy's attack. "No, that's not guessing… Kenbunshoku Haki." Law answered as he observe Red's movement.

"Hey! No fair! You didn't tell me you know how to use Kenbunshoku!" Luffy whined, "Well, you don't actually tell your enemy your move not unless you shot the name of your attack." She managed to reply as she dodge some of Luffy's attack once more. Luffy on the other hand increased the speed of his punches, "Left." She stated as she step towards the right side, "Right this time." She continued, "Left, Right, Right, Right, Left, Right, Left, Left, Up, Down, Left, Middle, Up, Up, Down, Down, Middle, Right, Right, Middle, Left, middle, Middle, Up, Up, Left, Left…" she stated as she dodge Luffy's attacks. The only thing that Luffy could do now was to change his attack, he maintained distance towards Red "Gear Third…" he muttered both his fist was turning black. "Busosshoku!?" Red muttered "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!" he shouted and send a powerful punch towards Red.

"Did Red got caught?" Nami asked no one in particular, "Can someone avoid an attack enhance by Haki?" Robin asked again. Law didn't know the answer for this one, he knew that Red was strong but is it possible to avoid such attack?

"Possible…? Heck yeah..." They heard a voice replied a very familiar voice; everyone was shock as they saw Red standing there. "How did she…!?" Sanji was in shock, "Dead Sphere…" Law muttered.

"Close one, so you can control Busosshoku…" Red praised with a smile, "Hahaha~ Yup!" Luffy cheered with a smile. "By the looks of it… Luffy, perhaps you can control all the three Haki?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side, Luffy just smiled widely at her and said "How about you?" "Haven't mastered the last one." She replied while smiling.

"My turn now?" she asked and placed her hand in front of her.

"What is she doing?" Law asked no one in particular he, he felt like it was somehow familiar.

"Prepare for impact Luffy…" she warned and Luffy tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Repel." She announced and a strong wind surrounded them, Luffy was doing his best not to carried by the strong wind, "W-What is this!?" he asked, "This? This was your attack." She replied with a smile. "My… attack..?"

"What is she talking about?" Chopper asked grabbing the railing of the deck; the strong wind was surrounding them. "Didn't she use repel against the Marines?" Franky asked, Robin nodded and said "we saw her do that move a while ago, it allows her to return the enemy's attack." "But I thought that attack can only go against an attack that has physical bodies like bullets?" Nami asked.

"I'll explain it then, the power of Dead Sphere." She announced knowing that everyone was confuse, "At first glance the Dead Sphere is usually mistaken for a shield only." She begun, "Only?" Law asked _'Does that mean Dead Sphere is not a shield?' _he thought.

"I told you that my devil fruit boost my agility, attack and defense. Which only mean my power has no exact boundaries it goes with Dead Sphere as well, Dead Sphere can either be a shield, a counter attack device and a weapon. Repel is a counter attack weapon that can return the enemies attack even though it doesn't have a physical body, it returned your punched using the pressure that hit the Dead Sphere." She explained.

"In other words, Dead Sphere is the ultimate shield…" Franky concluded. "We already saw the defense and counter attack capability of Dead Sphere, we all know it was powerful just imagine how powerful the attack form of Dead Sphere is." Zoro added.

The wind was still strong around them; Luffy's arm was on defense position, "Now, I'll show you its attack form, Dark Arrow." She announced and soon enough the strong wind disappeared in an instant and Dead Sphere glowed then arrows transparent arrows appeared on top of the Dead Sphere. "Go…" she commended and the arrows went flying towards Luffy, he dodge but 2 arrows slightly made a cut on his shoulder and leg.

* * *

"Hey isn't this too much…?" Usopp asked as he looked towards Nami, she sighed in response. "Should we stop them?" Chopper asked as he grab the railing of the deck. "Their stamina is remarkable, I'll give you guys that." Law said as he gaze towards the two.

Red and Luffy were panting heavily, Luffy wiped the sweat on his forehead as he grin while Red was wiping off the blood on the corner of her lips. "I didn't know your stamina was this good." Red remarked and Luffy's smile grew wider. "Should we still continue?" she asked while tilting her head, "Want to rest for a while?" Luffy suggested as he slump down on the ground, Red smiled at this as she her scythe on her shoulder. The rest of the Straw Hat crew sighed in relief _'Finally their taking a break…'_ was the word in their minds, _'what are those two doing?' _Law thought to himself.

"Hey! Look at the sunset! Red, isn't it beautiful?" Luffy asked as he pointed at the sunset, "Yeah… it really is beautiful." She replied obviously admiring the view, _'Why...? Why do I feel attach with this sunset…' _

"Oi! The sunset looks like flames!" Luffy cheered as he threw he's arms to the air.

"Luffy's right it does look like flames." Franky commented.

"Yohohoho~ I can play many romantic songs with this view~!" Brook stated and started to play his violin. Smoot and calming tone filled the ship.

"Isn't this romantic~" Nami commented as she exhaled a sigh of admiration, Robin nodded in agreement.

"I can date you right now Nami-chan!" Sanji said as he ran towards Nami, he's arms were open ready to hug Nami, she simply punched him.

"Red really is a powerful and mesmerizing color." Usopp stated as he looked at the view.

"Red huh…" Law muttered and took a glance at the female, his eyes widen as he laid his eyes on her. There was something wrong with Red. "Red what's wrong!?" he automatically shouted making everyone to glance at the blond female.

Red was violently shaking, she let go of the scythe and both of her hands were holding at the side of her head, she was breathing rapidly. "F-F-Flames…" she muttered.

Luffy automatically ran towards her and placed his hands on his shoulder, "RED! WHAT'S WORNG!?" he asked while shouting he was obviously worried and scared by the sudden action. "RED! COME ON! TALK TO ME!" he added.

"Chopper! Law! Go there and find out what's wrong!" Nami automatically order, both didn't protest as they jump off the deck towards the man-made island.

'_It hurts…'_ she thought, she never did experience this kind of pain. It felt like her head was about to explode, _'Is this… what they call pain…?'_ it was ironic though she never felt this pain before, she got beaten by Rainbow since she was a kid, she battled many pirates heck she even battle with the strongest ranking officials from the marines but still, all those cut and burns were nothing to her… Her head was pounding as if someone was hammering her head against a wall. She can't take it anymore… she knew it… **"IT HURTS!"** she screamed at the top of her lungs even thought her head was aching she finds it funny how she screamed in pain, she never did that back then. "Ugh…" her vision was getting blurry, she knew she was going to lose conciseness sooner or later. She saw Law and Chopper approaching her, trying to calm her down, she knew pretty well that it won't work. She managed to put on a weak smile turned to Luffy and said, "Sorry… Luffy... I'm at my limit…" and soon enough her surroundings became dark.


	11. Chapter 11

Luffy was walking back and forth in front of the Sick Bay, obviously worried. No one tried to calm him down since anyone who saw the previous scene will surely be as worried as him. Everyone was waiting in front of the door; it was a rare occasion that the Straw Hat Pirates were all silent. As minutes pass they grew more and more worried, there was no sign of Chopper or Law leaving the Sick Bay. These minutes turned to hours but still there was no news.

"I wonder what happened…" Usopp broke the silence between them.

"I don't know, but it shock every one of us." Nami answered obviously worried, she then turned to Luffy and asked "Has this ever happened before?" Luffy shook his head in response.

Another hour passed and the door finally opened they all looked up and saw Law and Chopper standing there. Luffy jumped up and rushed towards them, "How is she!?" he asked obviously worried. "She's fine now." Chopper replied with a smile. "She's okay!? Great! Let me see her!" Luffy cheered and rushed towards the door, Law placed the end point of his nodachi on Luffy's forehead.

"What? Traf! Let me pass!" Luffy protested like a child, "Can't do, she needs some rest so no visitors." He replied.

"When can I visit her?"

"When she wakes up, she might wake up later tonight or by tomorrow evening."

All of them sighed in relief, "Well, I'm glad she's okay." Franky commented as he fixed his sunglasses, "Yohoho~ I almost had a heart attack then again I don't have a heart!" Brook twirled around as he cheered. "What happened to her exactly?" Robin asked curiously as she gaze towards Law and Chopper once again the crew went and turned to look at the duo again.

"Well… to be honest… we… umm…" Chopper was struggling to find the right words as Law noticed this he cut in by saying "We don't know yet."

"What do you mean 'you don't know yet'!?" Sanji asked as he raised his voice obviously worried about his Red-sama. "We conducted some test and all of those came out negative." Law simply replied, "He even tried to look at her brain but we found nothing." Chopper confessed as he gaze towards Law.

"Did you conduct all tests necessary?" Nami asked again in which Chopper replied with simple nod.

"Well… that is weird… unless…" Usopp muttered but everyone heard it.

"Unless…?" Zoro repeated the last word that Usopp stated.

"Unless… no never mind… that's impossible…" Usopp replied but it seems like he was talking to himself and he was like debating with himself at the process.

"Come on spit out long nose." Zoro order with a glare, Usopp feared that glared and he stated in a very fast matter "SHEMIGHTBEPREGNANT!"

"Pardon?" Robin stated she didn't hear him properly.

"What was it you were saying?" Nami asked.

"She might be… you know… pregnant…" Usopp said in a low tone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PREGNANT!?" Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Brook, Nami and Chopper shouted in shock. Law, Robin and Luffy just watched there in silence.

"Impossible *sobs* my Red-sama *sobs*" Sanji sulked as he imagined Red having a huge tummy as she walked arm in arm with his husband at the beach, he cried in a corner.

"Don't joke around!" Franky commented.

"Usopp what kind of sick mind do you have!?" Zoro asked glaring at him as he points one of his katana at Usopp.

"I-I-It was just a suggestion!" Usopp replied nervously under Zoro's glare.

"Pregnant? Law should we conduct a test?" Chopper asked innocently but in his eyes Law could his he was excited, "I won't be conducting that kind of test." Law said firmly.

"Pregnant huh…" Robin muttered as he imagined a baby crawling at their deck with the same green eyes as Red has. "Yohoho~ But a baby is not that bad right~?" Brook asked as he twirled around also imagining a baby playing with him. "The baby will just get scared of you Brook." Franky reminded him making Brook cried with Sanji.

Just then Nami remembered something…

"Wait! It's impossible for Red to be pregnant!" she shouted everyone turned to look at her. "This morning, Luffy did something…"

* * *

"She looks like she's sleeping very well…" Nami commented as she observed the blond sleeping on the floor. Law poked her cheek with his nodachi and said "Hey, wake up already." But Red simply replied with a groan.

Nami sighed as she noticed that waking up Red was one of the hardest things to do. She tried every method possible; shaking her shoulders, gently tapping her cheeks, making noises and even spraying sea water on her face but all those methods led to no avail.

Finally Luffy stood up and burped (he was eating all this time) and declared "you can't wake her up like that." Nami punched him in irritation and shouted "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT EARLIER!" Law watched at this scene dumfounded about how Luffy can be beaten up by Nami.

"So how do we wake her up?" Law asked breaking the argument, "Oh! Easy! Like this!" he proclaimed and jumped landing on Red's stomach. Law went silent and Nami was shocked "the hell are you doing!?" she shouted.

"Waking her up." He replied with a playful grin, "Ugh…" they heard a low groan coming from the certain blond. She slowly opened her eyes and when she saw them her eyes widen in shock.

"LUFFY! GET OFF ME!" she shouted.

"You'll just sleep again." He replied while smiling, Law and Nami heard Red grumble something but it was quite unclear then after a while she sighed and said "Fine give me ten minutes."

* * *

"She's right... If she was really pregnant then she would have…" Law paused for a moment and placed the right words on a sentence, he finds it ironic how some pirates (well including his self) struggles with words when it comes to this kind of topic. "She would have bled…" he finally said.

"So she's not pregnant right?" Franky asked while raising an eyebrow at him, Law nodded in reply.

"YES! RED-SAMA IS NOT PREGNANT!" Sanji cheered and tears of joy came running down his cheeks.

"That's too bad... I wanted to have a baby on board." Brook commented obviously disappointed, "For the last time Brook, if there was a baby here, he or she will just get scared of you." Franky commented making Brook sulk on a corner.

"That's good…" Zoro commented and looked towards Usopp he glared at him once more and said "No more of your ideas."

"Hey let's have dinner already…" Nami suggested in which everyone agreed too.

Law was about to follow them when he saw Chopper about to enter his clinic. They met eyes and Law made a questionable look, "I will be monitoring Red…" Chopper replied with a simple smile, "You won't eat?" he asked. "Maybe later…" Chopper said and waved at him as he entered Sick Bay. After seeing this Law went to the dining area, he told Sanji that he and Chopper will be eating at the Sick Bay.

He entered the Sick Bay and saw Chopper checking Red's temperature; he put one of the plates on the table. When Chopper heard the sound of the plate being placed he looked towards Law and gave him a smile.

"It's weird…" Chopper said breaking the silence between them; he looked at the younger reindeer wondering what he was talking about. "I checked her blood a while ago… there was something weird about it."

"Like what?" Law asked being curious of what the reindeer was talking about. "I still can't figure it out but… I'm sure there's something weird about her blood." Chopper answered as he munched on his food then after a few moments Law saw Chopper looking at him with curious eyes.

"What?" he simply asked, "Well… Are you worried about Red-chan?" Chopper asked back. Making Law freeze at his spot, was he worried? He didn't actually know… It was weird though when he saw Red shaking a wave of panic rushed through his body or maybe because he never did saw Red flinch or tremble before. _'Probably because I never saw her like that before...'_ he reassured to himself.

"I guess you can say that…" Law answered making the young reindeer smile. "Are you two friends?" Chopper asked again with a smile. He freezes once more on his spot, the two of them… friends? He was pretty sure that Red was a former target and now he sees her as a very dangerous woman. He shrugged his shoulder in reply he wasn't sure about it; after all in the pirate world you can't trust anyone or you can't call anyone your friend.

He saw Chopper was about to open his mouth when they both heard a low groan. They glance towards the blond who was slowly opening her eyes. Chopper jumped down from his sit and rushed towards Red, "Does your head still hurts?" he asked. Red didn't answer immediately but she whispered something.

"What is it?" Chopper asked again not hearing the first whisper. Red whispered again but unfortunately he didn't hear it again. Law walked over them and asked "What are you trying to say?" Red closed her eyes and inhaled.

"FOOD!"

"You just woke up… and the first thing you ask for is food…" Law commented as he sighed, Red didn't bother to reply as she continued to eat. "I think I already said this before but… you eat too much for your size…" he stated. Red turned her head towards him and drank a cup of water, "And I already told you… I eat to live." She answered back with playful grin.

"What happened to you back there?" Law asked raising his eye brow at her. "I… well…." Red thought out loud, _'Seriously… this woman… is one of the biggest mysteries in this world…'_ he thought.

"I guess I didn't eat anything this morning that's why I fainted…" Red explained slowly, "Are you trying to lie? I'm pretty sure if you didn't eat anything you should be holding your abdomen part and now the side of your head." He replied in which Red just blinked at him in response.

Chopper rushed towards the Sick Bay after delivering the good news to his crew mates, "How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm fine… I just feel a little light-headed." She replied with a warm smile. "Has this ever happened before?" Chopper asked once more, "This… well... not really…" Red replied as she looked down_. 'Obviously that's a lie…'_ the captain of the Heart Pirates thought.

"I'm glad your okay now Red-chan! You should rest now." Chopper advised.

"I will, thanks for the help." She replied as patted the young reindeer on the head before she slump back down on the bed.

"EH!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE NEED TO STOP ON THE NEXT ISLAND!?" Nami asked (more likely shouted) in shock. "There was a little hole on the left part of the ship and the ship will be filled with sea water." Franky explained, Nami had a troubled expression which only mean one thing… they had no money to buy supplies.

"What's going on?" Red asked as she step out of the Sick Bay, she stood beside Law who was watching the scene. "There was a hole in the left part of the ship… but by the looks of it… it seems like they don't have money to repair it." He answered. "Was it because of our fight yesterday?" she asked him once again.

"Maybe be."

"Hey, you could at least encourage or say something nice you know…"

"Like?"

"Saying that it was not my fault."

"You know that I'm not like that."

"True."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, although my head still feels light but I can handle it."

"Good…"

"Hmm? Good morning Red!" Luffy shouted as he saw Law and Red talking to each other, Red waved at him. Luffy quickly rushed towards them and asked if she was okay the others came to greet and to check on her condition. Law didn't watch this anymore and entered the Aquarium bar. He was lying on the sofa for about 10 minutes when he felt his eyelids becoming heavier.

He hasn't slept properly, after Red woke up last night, he and Chopper didn't sleep at all because Red's temperature was changing from time to time, she even screamed last night. They slept when it was about three in the morning.

After 15 minutes he did to a nap but this was disturbed by a certain blond. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" Red asked a faint smile crossed her face. Law shrugged and was about to continue his sleep when…

"I screamed last night… didn't I?" she asked once more but she was not looking at Law.

"Yeah." He simply replied at him, _'she was aware of that…'_ he thought.

Red chuckled softly and took her coat which was lying on of the tables. "Anything else I did?" she asked with a smile, it was a different smile… a weak smile, Law never did see this smile on her face before. "Besides you're screaming? Your temperature was abnormal." He noted. Red nodded at this and was about to leave when she stop in front of the door, she looked towards Law. He however noticed this…

"What? You're acting very strange today."

"Well… _*sighs*_ I just want to thank you for your help yesterday."

"The reindeer did most of the work."

"But still… he told me that you looked in my brain; did you see anything wrong with it?"

"No. Why are you acting so strange today? You're creeping me out."

"It's just… Never mind. Forget it. "

Law raised an eye brow at her; she never did act like this before. Did something happen? It was weird seeing the almighty Grim Ripper act like she was a lost puppy or more likely a child who was confused on which candy to buy. He wanted to know what was on Red's mind... It seems like she was looking for something.

"Thanks anyway…" she interrupted his thoughts and looked towards her giving him that weak smile of his. "By the way… Nami said will be stopping at the next island." She added and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**THANKS GUYS FOR THE NICE REVIEWS AND MESSAGES! :))) 3 **

**I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ERRORS AND I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, I'M DEPRESS THIS WEEK... **

**BUT YEAH, DON'T WANNA CONTAMINATE YOU GUYS WITH MY DEPRESSION! **

**HERE'S CHAPTER 12! ENJOY! :DDD**

* * *

"I CAN SEE LAND!" Luffy cheered as he saw a shadow on the horizon, they gather up on the deck. Red was leaning against a pillar all smiles. Nami turned towards Red a trouble expression on her face. "Red-san, are you sure about this? We don't have money." Nami asked, Red on the other hand was still smiling.

After their conversation, Law followed Red outside. She order them to stop on the next island to get some supplies everyone argued with her saying they didn't have money or their might be marines there instead of arguing back, she only glared at them making everyone agree with her in just a second.

"If its money you're worried about then I can help you with that…" Red replied and pick up her coat, she was still smiling. "Huh? What do you mean?" Zoro asked while raising his eye brow at her, "You're not suggesting that we rob a bank right?" Usopp followed. Red chuckled in amusement and answered them with a no.

"Then where can we get the money?" Franky asked, instead of replying Red reached out for one of the pockets in her coat then threw something at the ground. Nami's eyes widen in surprise and quickly she grab the bar in front of her. "A gold bar!" she cheered then Red continued to throw something at the ground. After the last pearl necklace she can grab she shake her coat making sure nothing was left there.

"A gold bar…" Chopper recited.

"Three pearl necklaces…" Sanji continued.

"And unbelievable amount of money…" Usopp ended.

"Where did you get that?" Law asked turning to Red who was still shaking her coat. "Rob someone from a previous village." She replied with a smile, "And you were keeping in on your coat?" he asked again raising an eye brow at her, Red simply smile at him in reply. _'Just a while ago she looked like a lost puppy but now she's all smiles… She really is a huge mystery…' _he thought as Nami cheered because of the overwhelming amount of treasure.

They arrived at the shore, "Okay listen up, Franky and Sanji will be restocking our supplies and Zoro will be guarding the boat." She reminded them, "What about us?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head to the side. "We'll go around and check the island out," she replied, "That means stroll right?" Usopp asked again and Nami smiled at him.

"Nami-chan…" Red called out as she tilted her head to the side, "what is it?" Nami asked while smiling. "Can I have a little amount too? I need to get a new coat." She answered while blinking. Nami smiled and gave a money, "This was yours so why not?" she answered.

Law didn't know what happened… Why was he there? Oh yeah that's right… Straw Hat dragged him along. Their group was obviously attracting a lot of attention but they didn't seem to mind. "This is weird…" he heard the certain blond next to her muttered. "What is?" he asked obviously curious, Red looked towards him and blinked.

"You heard me?"

"Yeah, obviously…"

"Ohh…"

"So what was weird?"

"The town is weird…"

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"Well… look around you... this place is cheerful one but I can't see a single marine roaming around."

"Huh?" Was the sound that escaped his lips, he looked around Red was right, there was no marine guarding the place. _'Now that she mentioned it… I didn't see any marine ship while ago…'_ he thought. Before he could answer a familiar voice said behind their group…

"Because this place is Marine free, my dear…"

"What the…?" he wondered and turned around.

"M-My dear…?" Red stutters as she turned around.

Both of them froze at their place, "Hey what's wrong?" Luffy asked them and his eye widen as he saw the familiar figure in front of him. "Hey you're…"

"Isn't he the man that we met at the Sabaody Archipelago?" Chopper asked no one in particular.

The man turned towards Law, "Law… Fancy meeting you here and Straw Hat…" the man with bright hair greeted them, he was tall and muscular, and he had a scar on the left side of his face, he also wore; a spotted pants, a dark opened vest, a long dark coat that is kept draped over his shoulders and two large belts.

"Eustass Captain Kid." Law greeted back with a glared, "OH! Long time no see! Kid!" Luffy greeted as he step forwards towards Kid. "This won't end good…" Red thought out loud and looked towards the rest of the group she sighed and said "You guys go first." They didn't question her instead she followed her orders since Red looks like she knows everything she's doing.

"So I heard you guys made an alliance…" Kid noted as he smirked, "What of it?" Law answered back with a glare. "Yeah we made an alliance what to join too?" Luffy asked cheerfully, Red hit him making him shout at her, she just sighed at his shouting.

"You two are not in good terms…" Red muttered as she grinned towards Law, he didn't reply instead he send a glare at her direction. Red was just chuckled silently at this reaction.

"What are you chuckling about?" Kid asked obviously annoyed.

"Oh nothing…" Red replied with a smile that obviously annoyed Kid.

"Who is this woman?" Kid asked no one in particular then towards Law "Is this woman your lover?" he asked him.

"What…?" Law asked in disbelief, he did not except that question. Red does burst into laughter making Kid more annoyed. "Oh~ that was funny~" Red said after laughing, Kid turned towards Luffy and asked "Who is this woman?"

"She? Oh that's my friend! Her name's Red! " Luffy replied while Red fixed her black cowboy hat. She was obviously nervous about Luffy spilling up any information about her identity.

"Red huh… are you a pirate?" Kid asked eyeing Red, Red shrugged and said "stop eyeing me… you are creepy you know…"

"Red…" they heard Killer muttered and whispered something towards Kid. Law saw that Red was a bit unease about ease then he remember something…

_"I talked to Kid once but he wanted to kill me so I tried to fight back the result wasn't pretty though, Killer wanted me death too…"_ Red's voice echoed on his mind.

'_I forgot about that… Kid and Killer did tried to kill her back then…'_ he thought.

"I heard a very interesting news… that the Rainbow pirates 1st division commander has the name Red…" Kid stated and smirked towards Red, she in response merely fix her hat. "She has nothing to do with that." Law answered for her, Kid glared at him and said "She has a mouth let her talk."

"What do you mean this place is marine free?" Red cut in, in the middle of their glaring session. "It's just like how it sounds, there's no marines guarding this place…" Kid answered while glaring at Law. "Why is that?" Red asked once more.

"What do you mean why is that?" Kid asked back.

"Why is it that there's no marine guarding this place?"

"Rumors has it that this place is guarded by one of the four emperors." Killer answered instead in behalf of Kid. Red nodded at this and turned around while dragging Luffy and Law with her.

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked while blankly.

"Need to talk to… the… mayor…" she replied stopping between the words.

* * *

Kid heard this and raised an eye brow at her; he knew he saw her before. He watched the trio left thinking of something… "Hey, let's go." Killer said eyeing his captain, "We need to fix our ship." He added.

"Killer…" he called out.

"What?"

"Have we met that woman before?"

"Huh? Oh Red? If I recall correctly, no we haven't met that woman."

"I see…"

"What's wrong with you? Did you take liking in that woman?"

"That woman… she's reminds me of the Ripper…"

"What makes you say that?"

"The way she moved and her gestures."

"Don't be ridiculous… she's just a normal citizen."

"If she was… then what is she doing with 2 Supernovas?"

"…."

"Forget it, the world is small I bet we can see her next time by the way, what was the name of the pirates that wreck our ship?"

"The Rainbow Pirates…"

"That woman and the Rainbow pirates will meet them again."

* * *

"That was close…" Law noted as he gazed at the blond standing next to her. "I was not expecting to meet that psycho kid here…" she replied while looking at Law. "Were you referring about his name or his age?" he asked.

"I was referring to his age, why?"

"You're referring a full-grown man as a kid?"

"Yeah, doesn't it sound like it?"

"How old are you?"

"What do you think?"

"About the same age as Straw Hat?"

"What!? No! Not even close!"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean huh? How old are you?"

"Me? Aren't I the one asking here?"

"Law…"

"Fine, I'm 26 years old…"

"No way? Really?"

"Why…?"

"You look younger than Kid!"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't know? Kid's only 23 making both of us older than him."

"We... are older than him…?"

"Yup, I'm 26 just like you~"

Law couldn't believe what he was hearing this woman had a young face much younger than Robin, but she was as old as him?

"Oh! Hey! A clothes shop! You guys go ahead I need to buy a new coat!" she announced with her smile, "I'll come with you." Chopper volunteered but Red stated she will be fine on her own.

"I'm used in being alone, so you guys go!" she stated once more with a bright smile. They didn't argue back they know pretty much that Red's mind can't be changed. This was obvious every time she makes a discussion it can never be changed.


End file.
